


Asgardain Heir

by Devilbats, Jpat82



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpat82/pseuds/Jpat82
Summary: Stop collaborate and listen (since my sister wrote this so well I would repost it)This is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down. I’d Like to take a minute, just sit right there and I’ll tell you how I got to know the Asgardian Heir.In the western hemisphere, born and raised, out of the field where I spent most of my days. Chillin’ out, maxing, relaxing, all cool, Shooting ranges next to the pool.When a couple of guys who were up to no good, starting picking fights in my neck of the woods. Got in one little fight and Fury said you’re threw! You’re going to Asgard till I figure out what to do with you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with my sister.

When you signed up for shield you expected difficult missions, but not this, this was not what you signed up for. After becoming a marine, doing five tours in Iraq, then being captured and tortured to the brink of death, escaping, joining shield as an assassin. But this really, this was just degrading of your talent. Being shipped to another country is one thing but being shipped to another planet is a whole other thing, just to babysit a grown ass alien let a long a "god" as they thought they are. This was one of the worst assignments to happen to you and you were tortured for a year. Oh and this planet you're going to has been stuck in the Middle Ages for centuries. If they think you're going to wear a dress and be called an fair or young madden they have another thing coming.   
You looked around your apartment making sure you had everything you'd need and lucky Tony Stark made you some tech stuff that would work where you was going, so to stay in touch with people and to charge her device! You said good bye to your sister and left with a few shield agents. You didn't say a word while they sat there debriefing you in the black SUV. A few hours later you all made it to the meeting place where you would be taking bi-frost with Thor to AssGuard as you liked to call it. You were warned that taking the bi-frost might make you sick when you got there.   
"Again I'm not happy with this assignment. " You stated, in annoyance. "Really did I do something wrong? Why can't someone else take this one?"   
All you got was silence from the three agents. You knew the real reason why, but you also knew that Fury wanted eyes everywhere. Thor had requested you cause of your background and how well you had worked with him and the others. You were smart and quick on your feet. Whatever Loki could possibly try he knew you would be able to handle his brother.   
When you went to work with the Avengers this was not one of the things you had thought you were going to do. You really didn't know what you were going to do, you knew of Loki from Thor and some of the things he has done. You had never seen what he looked like, but had a feeling he was going to be just as good looking as Thor. You knew that he very much had a silver tongue and to not believe what he says, he will most likely try and trick you. You were no fool, he maybe a god but he is still a male.   
You also had every right to put Loki in his place, he was not going be allowed to use his magic. You saw Thor standing at the meeting place as the black SUVs pulled up. You already felt sick to your stomach just looking at the bi-frost symbol under Thors feet.  
"Well this was a very nice lack of Conversation boys, remind me to send you all gift basket." You said rolling your eyes getting out of the SUV and grabbed your stuff. Thor had already sent some of your thins to Asgard over the week so you wouldn't feel to out of place. You looked over to at the god and rolled your eyes again, he had his goofy grin on his face as always.   
You put your sunglasses back on as you walked up to him.  
"Thor" you smiled as you pulled your duffle bag over your shoulder and made sure you backpack was secure, you really didn't want anything to disappear into space.  
"Good to see you again, y/n," He belted out.   
"Are you ready?" You question, just staring at him.   
"Ready as I'll ever be so let's get this done and over with."  
"All right hold on tight." Thor said, almost like he was laughing. You hugged him the best you could as he secured an arm around you. In a flash you was being thrown through space at a high rate of speed, it felt like your heart and stomach was plummeting. You was definitely going to be sick. What was only minutes seemed like hours for you.   
You made it to a golden room like an observation tower with a man standing in the middle with a huge ass sword. You tried to get you baring back, tilting to the siding as a dizzying sensation washed over you. You could hear Thor chuckled, you closed eyes, wanting nothing more then to slap him at the moment.   
"It will get easier in time. Come on I'll show you to your room so you can get settled in." He took your arm and all but dragged you along. As you walked out in the rainbow bridge, trying to figure out how this was safe with railing.   
"Umm, you expect me to put my life on the line by crossing that!?!?" You questioned.  
"Ha it's safe! As long as you don't go wondering over to the edge, you'll be fine." He responded with a hearty laugh, you looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Well, it looks like I served Wars just to die on a planet that doesn't have any safety rails, isn't this is just great! Why thank you, god of my death." You grumbled.   
Thor laughed as he took you over the bridge, you looked at the scenery trying not to look down. You couldn't help the though, that Asgard was beautiful.   
"You're afraid of the bridge going to kill you and not my brother?" Thor broke the silence.   
"Your brother, I can handle, I've met worse people then him. The bridge with nothing to hold on to is another story, like open stairs with yet again no railings." As they passed the gate from the bridge. Yep, this place will be where you're going die, you thought to yourself. You let out a sarcastic chuckle. "They did tell you when I'm not having to kill people or fight, I'm the most clumsiest person in the world. Right!"   
"Y/n, you will have no issues here. The only issues you have is with my brother!" Thor started as they walked passed other Asgardian people.   
You suddenly felt like you were being stared at, truth was, you were. All eyes on you with Thor by your side. They knew you were not of Asgard, not one of them. For starters, you were wearing jeans and a black tank top and street shoes not like what the people of Asgard. They were wearing all robes, dresses, leather and metal. You definitely felt like you were at a renaissance fair, you were sticking out like a thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor led you to the golden castle in the middle of the city, you looked around in amazement. As much as you tried to be annoyed with your new assignment you couldn't help but enjoy the view.   
"Y/n, there are many wondrous things that lay here in Asgard, and I'm sure you will have time to see them. I just want to fore warn you, my brother is not happy with this arrangement." Thor told you breaking the silence, as you followed him up the winding stairs chair case.   
"As I told you, Thor, your brother doesn't scare me." You replied flatly.  
"As you have said, I think you underestimate him." He replied stopping to look at you, his hand on the door handle to the intricate door. "We have fought together, Y/n, and I know you will do your best to keep my brother in line but he will fight back."  
"The let him." You sighed, you had read the docket Fury had given you on Loki. You were well aware of what he was capable of. Thor slowly opened your door and you pleasantly surprised by the sight before you.   
You did love and miss your home on earth but dear lord in heaven you could fit two of your apartments in the size of this one room. Your eyes were wide as you stepped in, the ceiling had have been twelve feet high. The room was some kind of dark wood, making it seem warm and inviting. The bed made a king size seem like a twin, and it had four corner posts with beautiful fabric hanging down.   
You walked into the room in marvel, as huge armoire that held some clothes in it and a box of you own next to it on the floor. Large tapestries hung from the walls, and a balcony looking out over the city below. Sure it seemed like you had landed in a renaissance fair but at least they knew how to make a statement.   
"Y/n, when your ready to come down, we are having a feast in your honor." Thor told you trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. He knew that you were rarely speechless or caught off guard.  
"I'll be down down in a bit." You say absentmindedly, still taking in your surrounding.   
"Just come down the stairs that I brought you and take a left, the hall will bring you to the dining hall." Thor explained before closing the doors behind him. 

Later that evening you found yourself in the dining hall, every table held multiple Asgardians talking and laughing. They were dressed as they were as you had seen earlier, and you were still dressed as you had when you came.   
"Y/n!" Thor's voice beloved above the rest, you smiled to yourself as he waved your over.   
"Thor." You say trying to match his bravado, he extended his hand at the men before him. "These are my friends, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Men this is Y/n, here from Midgard to watch over my brother."  
"Will she be capable?" The Robinhood look alike asked, before drinking out of a metal cup.   
"I'll be more then capable of handling Loki." You reassure him.   
"Lady..." you cut the man short with a wave of your hand.   
"If you'd like to keep talking for the rest of the evening then do not call me Lady, Miss, Maiden, or anything other then my name." You warn him, glaring down at the seated man.   
"Y/n, I mean no offense as I'm sure on Midgard you may be a warrior but Loki, he's of Asgard." He stated raising an eyebrow at you.   
"I have dealt with worse men then him." You could understand where they were coming from but this lining of questioning your ability to babysit a grown man was being to get under your skin. 

From a cross the room, hidden in the shadows you were being watched. Loki's face was tense as the rest of his body, it was an insult to his pride that he had a woman to watch him but a Midgardian at that was almost enough to set him over the roof. He watched as you joined Thor and the warriors three, he decided in that moment he was just going to toy with you till you broke and left back your own planet.   
A slow wicked grin crossed his face as he thought of the multiple ways he was going to mess with you. He may not like this agreement his brother and Fury had hammered out but at least he could have a bit of fun in the mean time.   
Loki finally stepped out of the shadows and walked a cross the room to the table the five of you sat at. He cleared his throat as he approached, five heads turn to look up.   
This was the first time you had seen him, youhad dealt with bigger and more formidable men then him. His lean body, clad in black leather, accents of gold and green peeked out from his clothes. His black hair hung loose and his piercing gaze looked down at you. You could see the anger in his eyes.   
"Brother." His said slowly lifting his gaze from you.   
"Loki, how nice of you to join us. Are you done sulking?" Thor asked with humor in his voice as he walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.   
"I don't sulk." He stated, sitting down next to you, giving you another once over. You shifted unconsciously in your seat. "You must be the one they sent to keep on me."  
"That I am. Y/n." You stated, not bothering to lift your hand to shake his.   
"I'm going to let it be known I protest this agreement." He told you in a condescending tone.   
"I don't care, it was the condition of your return to Asgard that someone from Shield is assigned to keep on eye on you. And here I am, your new babysitter." You smile sweetly at him, he glared at you and you saw his lip twitch at your sarcasm.   
"Lady.." you cut him off like the other one.   
"Do not call me Lady anything." You warn him.   
"Lady y/n." Loki spoke even slower this time, you glared back him. The last thing you wanted was to fight him in a crowded room and yet next thing anyone knew was his face was pressed down on the table, you behind him holding his arm tightly behind his back.   
"I will only tell you this one more time, laufeyson do not call me Lady." You say more sternly. You could feel him chuckle under your body as he turned his head to face his brother.   
"Oh, she's feisty one Brother. I do enjoy the feisty ones." He spoke out before he dissipated beneath you. Quickly you brought your hands out to catch your body from slamming down on the table by his sudden disappearance. "We'll see how she does."  
You spun on your heel to face him, both of you were inches from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he realized it, you had pulled out a small throwing knife and had started to press it against his “manhood”.  
“Unless you plan on being a Unick then you best be backing down Loki.” You hissed pressing the blade harder, causing the god to back away with his hands in up and a smirk on his face. ‘This will be fun’ he thought to him self.  
“Loki, perhaps you have met you match with gorgeous creatures. Though after she’s done with you, maybe I could use a babysitter." Fandral chuckled, patting Loki on the shoulder. You just rolled your eyes as you sat back down, your knife still in your hand, as you pointed it at Loki then at the chair.  
“Sit” was all you said. Not bothering to look back at the god that was glaring at you. He was about to voice his opinion until a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. Loki turned to see Frigga smiling at him and nodding for him to sit. Loki did as he was told grumbling under his breath.  
“Ah, mother” Thor boomed next to you, getting up to greet her. “Y/n, this is our mother Frigga. Mother this is miss y/n the one I told you about.”  
“ A pleasure meeting you miss y/n." She replied with a soft warm smile.  
“Nice to met you as well.” You had stood up to meet her, smiling back at her.  
“I hope my son Loki doesn’t give you to much trouble.” She spoke softly as she looked towards her son. Giving him an mother knows best look.  
“I’m sure he’ll try. But nothing I can’t handle ma’am.” You joked back at Frigga. You turned to look at Loki, a smirk playing on your lips. Frigga nodded her head and left to sit next to Thor. Soon everyone feel silent as Odin walked into the room.  
He made his speech, somewhat welcoming you to Asgard. All the while not looking at you once, let alone talking directly to you. If you didn’t know better you would thought Loki was his own and not adopted. They were both arrogant and thought very little Midgardins from his tone, his words condescending as he spoke of you.  
You never thought Asgardian's were the partying type, but here they are almost midnight and still going strong. Thor’s loud voice brought you back from your thoughts. He had almost started you, as you turned to face the god of thunder.  
“Ah, there you are my friend.” Patting you on your shoulder, with his goofy grin. You rolled your eyes at the god, suppressing the urge to laugh at him.  
“Yes, Thor what can I do for you?” You looked up at him. You knew back home on earth that he could never get drunk. But seeing him here on his realm you couldn’t help but giggle. “Why Thor I thought the Prince and future king of Asgard could not get drunk?”  
You made sure to emphasize on the word King. Just to piss Loki off as you saw him talking with a woman. Hopefully she wasn't dumb enough to fall for his charm. You smirked when he turned his head towards you glaring daggers at you. You blew a kiss at him just to annoy him further before turning your attention back to Thor.  
“Ah, I can’t y/n.” Patting you again on the back, it came off it a bit more forceful as it slightly pushed you forward.  
“Well, obviously not.” You rolled your eyes. "Please tell me I don’t have to fire man carry you again. You’re rather heavy and it would be embarrassing for you, if a Midguardian  
Picked you up and carried the future king back to his chambers.” You giggled.  
“Well if he won’t let you, I would gladly take his place.” Fandral smirked as he walked up to you, throwing an arm around your shoulder.  
“Unless you want to wake up as a Unick like Loki I strong suggest you remove your arm.” You hissed point a throwing knife towards Fandral manhood.  
“Ah she's a lot like Loki with her daggers.” One of the other Warriors laughed, as Fandral removed his arm. You turned to glare at the two idiot warriors. Thor put his hand on your shoulder as he chuckled.  
“Thor, I’m calling it a night before I end up killing one of your friends.” Thor nodded and wished you good night. You moved through the mass of people trying to get out, finding it was quite hard.  
As the huge golden door shut behind you, you found yourself in the quite corridor. You weren’t going to lie it was a nice break. As you walked you couldn’t shake this feeling like someone was following you. Turning to look behind you, nothing, no one was there. You continued on, as someone grabbed your waist. Before they could do anything you spun around taking them down to the floor, knee on their chest and a throwing knife in each hand one aimed at their jugular, the other towards the heart.  
“Loki” you growled. Loki put his hand up in surrender. As soon as you relaxed Loki took his advantage of flipping you on to your back almost surprising you. Loki had a pleased look on his face, you tried to looked calm not wanting to give him the satisfaction. As soon as he tightened his grip on your waist he realized his mistake of not pinning your arms.  
You had one of your knives pressed into the leather of his trousers and slightly to the left of his own manhood, he looked down between your bodies as he raised his head back up to face you. He saw your lips turned up into a slight smirk.  
“Your move, Loki.” You smiled sweetly. Before you could add more there was a green mist and Loki was gone. “Awe you don’t like it when the other person doesn’t play by your rules do you.”  
Mumbling as you got back up. You made it back to your chambers with out further incident. You needed to get sleep, knowing you had a full day of running after a grown ass god child tomorrow. Though you might end up killing him or one of Thor’s friends. Before the day is through.


	4. Chapter 4

You were rudely interrupted by the morning light spilling in from the open balcony door way. You hissed as your eyes fluttered open, swinging your legs over the edge the bed. You stood walking over to the open door way, looking down at the city below. As much as you wanted to hate the medieval looking surroundings, you couldn't. It was just simply breath taking.  
You pulled yourself from your spot walking over to armoire, grasping the handles pulling the doors open. Dress after dress and robe after robe. You rolled your eyes, the one thing you were not was a lady, no you were trained marksmen. A soldier, you pulled the worn black military cargos from your box, and a faded black tank.  
You dressed yourself much like you did before leaving earth. Black was functional, it hid blood stains and it went with everything. Pulling on your boots you prayed that they had something decent to eat. Yeah, the feast had been nice but you really didn't fancy roast bore and mead for breakfast.  
You left your room, descending the stairs, trailing your fingers along the bricks in wall. Loki stood waiting for you at the bottom of stairs, that signature grin on his face. It was too early for this, not enough sleep, on an empty stomach, this would not fall in his favor.  
"I see your up." You shot out at him as you hit the last step. "Please tell me Asgard has coffee, or I'll murder someone."  
"Lady y/n, Asgard has many wonderful things in her realm." He grinned all to gleefully. "However, coffee is not of one them."  
"Alright, I think I'll murder you first after I've fully waken up." You gave him a fake smile as you passed him on your way to the kitchen.  
"Lady y/n, what might be on the agenda today? Perhaps I might be able to show you around." His voice a tad to eager for your liking. You reached the kitchen, turning around in your spot, not even sure what Asgardian's ate for breakfast.  
"Call me Lady y/n one more time and murdering you will definitely be on my agenda." You replied absentmindedly, "alright, Loki, tell me what do you people eat for breakfast."  
"Depends on who you ask." He replied leaning against the wooden counter watching as you opened heavy wood cupboard doors.  
"Obviously I'm asking you, idiot." You snap, finding some bread from yesterday. You grab a chunk and bite into it tearing a mouthful from it.  
"Oh, I eat the porridge they make. But unfortunately that was a couple hours ago, while you sleeping soundly upstairs." He smirked, you grumbled under breath, realizing that your phone must of broke on trip here, though you could of sworn it was working when you set your alarms.  
"I'll have to talk with Thor, see if he can wake me till my body adjusts to the new sleeping schedule." You say to yourself, settling on the beard and water. "Before anything I'd like to talk with Thor."  
"Sorry. He has left for the day, he should be back before nightfall." Loki explained, you eyed him suspiciously. Whatever he was up to, you weren't going to have it. You walked pass Loki, you knew from conversations months ago Thor usually trained with the warriors three after breakfast. So that's where you were headed.  
As soon as you exited the castle you hear the sound of metal on metal. You reached for your hip holster instinctively, till you remembered Fury had taken your gun from you. You also remembered where you were and were confident enough to know you could easily maneuver around a sword.  
As you turned the corner, you caught sight of Thor wielding a large sword against the petite dark haired woman. You knew better then to call her petite out loud. It was Sif, in Thors words one of the most badass women in all the realms.  
They came to halt as you approached. Sif took a look at you raising her eyebrow.  
"I see you haven't fled, good." She stated, before walking away. You rolled yours at her as she walk past you.  
"Yeah, keep talking sweetheart. Hand to hand, I'll take you down." You murmur under your breath as you walked up to Thor.  
"Ah, you made it." Thor exclaimed smiling at you.  
"Hey, I was wondering can you wake me in the morning. I swear I set my alarm last night but I woke up late." You tell him, crossing your arms, squinting in the sunlight.  
"I thought Loki was going to retrieve you, he said that you didn't answer your chamber door." He replied, looking down at you as he leaned against the sword.  
"Obviously that little twerp didn't. He also said you had left for the day." You tell him, realizing the little pile poop was going to make this difficult on a level you hadn't been expecting. "He wouldn't of come into my room last night, would he?"  
"Of course not, if mother catches wind, he'll be unable to walk for the next week." Thor shook his head at your comment.  
However you had sinking feeling in the pit of stomach, your gut was telling you that is exactly what had happened. You nodded at Thor before turning to leave him.

You found Loki in the library, quietly sitting in a chair near a window. You marched right up to him ripping the book from his hands, slamming both your palms into his shoulders. He looked up at you lazily, boredom etched into every corner of his face.  
"Listen here, Loki," you seethed. "This is how this works. You stop being a little asshat, and I won't make you regret Fury sending me here. We can do this the easy way, where you do as asked, and be nice or we can do this the hard way where you end up a bear skin rug on the floor of my room, got it?"  
Slowly, Loki smiled before dissolving in front of you. You growled in the back of your throat, glaring down at the empty chair. Damn him and his magic.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony, I’m going to kill him. Really I am. That little shit is going to die. Better yet I think a slow painful torture. I will do to him what he did to me.” You were almost yelling at this point. Tony’s high tech glasses let you see and talk with Tony even all the way in Asgard. Since you had called Tony he didn’t even get to speak.   
“Well hello to you to y/n.” As you finish your full blown rant. “First off, good luck. I don’t think Thor would let you do that. And Second of all, you would have try and catch the little shit. And on the note, I would ask how you are doing but obviously I’m not going to.” Tony teased you. You could hear and kind of see what he was doing looked like he was working on a new Iron suit.  
“Is there anyway you can up date my phone and make it Loki proof.” You paced your balcony.   
“Hmm, you know I’m not sure, but challenge excepted. Up load the things you can think of that he might try and do to the phone like breaking it, getting into it, making it disappear. Like some common magician.” Tony sounded amused with himself, while your door started to open.   
“Tony, I got to go. I think the baby god is trying to spy on me.”   
“Good luck y/n and I’ll get started on that tech.” Tony stopped to look at the screen “Oh and y/n, I’m really trying to get you out of this mess but even being Tony Stark can only get me so far and Fury is a dick.”  
“Thanks Tony, if you get me out of this I will say your the best and even give you a kiss.” You said as you watched the door. You grabbed the glasses and took them off ending the call. Seeing Thor walk in to your room you were a little relieved that it was him and not his annoying ass of a brother.   
“Thor what brings you here? I hope your not here to apologize for your child of a brother.” You stated putting you hands on your hips. Thor approached you shaking his head. Though you thought you may have hit a nerve they way he looked annoyed with your comment about his brother. But as soon as you saw it, the look was gone.  
“Y/n I wish to speak with you. Not about my brother.” Thor spoke, walking towards you. He looked more confident then normal, almost cocky. But this was Thor your talking about, and he had his moments. He sat on your bed patting it for you to sit, not thinking anything of it you sat next to him. “How are you liking Asgard and be honest?”  
“It beautiful really it is and would love to see the sights. But I don’t think that will happen anytime soon. But in all honesty I’m ready to go home. I feel out of place and tired of everyone thinking I’m just some Midgard that can’t do shit.” You confided in him, Thor nodded.  
“Maybe I’ll show you the sites sometime.” He shifted around as he was tried to get comfortable.  
“Yes and hear your brother whine the entire time. It wouldn’t be the same.” You joked. “But really what's eating you up? You look like there is more you want to say to me.” Lifting your hand putting it on his large arm.   
You remember the first day you met Thor. Steve was introducing the two of you and you promptly started petting his arms. ‘Omg Steve he's got way bigger arms then you. My god. Steve you need to work on your arms more.’ You had teased steve. Thor gave both you and Steve the most dorkiest smile. Then called you lady y/n which you let it slide at the time. He didn’t treat you like you were weak.   
You notice Thor got closer to you, you hadn’t noticed how closed he had gotten. That’s when he started to lean forward, slowly you started to leaning back. What was Thor doing? He was acting weird.   
“Uhh Thor wha-.” He had grabbed you by your waist making look down forgetting what you were going to say. He was inches away from your lips, you quickly put your hand covering his lips, before his lips could touch yours.   
“Whoa, there point Break.” Stoping him, he gave you a questioning look. You squirmed out of his grasp as you stood up. “Thor sorry but I can’t you're a great friend but your not my type of guy.”   
“I’m everyone’s type.” He protested  
“No, no your not.”  
“Then you do like women!”  
“Uh no and we are done talking about this. You're like the brother I never had.” You smiled trying to let him down with as easy as you could. “Or wanted.” You mumbled to were he couldn’t hear it. With out another word Thor got up and walked away. “Thor wait. I-I. “ you started to walk towards him but was cut off.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around.” He voice was a little more snippy then you’d like. You stopped and let him walk away. You love Thor don’t get yourself wrong but as friends, teammates, even as a brother but you couldn’t go there with him. Yeah, he was good looking but not your type. You thought Loki was more attractive then you care to admit. You or Thor didn’t realize that someone had watched your exchange in your room well not all of it.   
Later that day you decided to let Thor cool down a bit then maybe talk to him later. Most of the day was spent watching Loki in silence as he read. You weren’t going to lie it was nice and quiet. But you were bored out of your mine.   
After that you and Loki walked, well Loki followed you as you walked to where the training grounds were to talk with Thor. As soon as you got there Thor's loud voice boomed as he saw you.  
“Ah y/n there you are. Brother, you're not driving her too crazy are you? “ Loki shook his head in annoyance. As the two of you walked towards Thor.   
“Hey Thor.” You started as Loki sat a cross the training field book in hand. “I’m sorry about earlier today. It’s just..” you trailed off. Thor looked confused.  
“What do you speak of y/n? I have not seen you at all today. I have been with the allfather most of the day.” Now you looked confused.  
“So you didn’t try to hit on me?”   
“No.” You both turned to look at loki. As he was minding his own business, buried deep in his book.   
“Oh that little shit. I’m going to kill him.” You started to storm over toward the god of fuckery. He saw you and looked like he was about to try and disappear until you were stoped by Lady Sif. “Excuse me I have a god to kill!” You tried to move around her but she stoped you. She did not look happy.   
“I saw you with Thor.” Was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sif stepped up you, her body was tense, her lips formed a thin line as she scowled at you. Who knows what happened to Thor or why he was staying out of this but all you knew is you had the only woman warrior in Asgard glaring at you.  
"Excuse you?" You stated, feeling your own body beginning to tense. Each muscle tightening, humming with adrenaline.  
"I said, I saw you with Thor." She stated through gritted teeth, her hand reaching back for the sword that usually hung from her hip. Which convinantly was missing, she shook her head. "Fine, we'll do this the old fashioned way, like barbarians."  
"What?!" Before you had a chance to get much more out Sif's fist came toward your face. You thought about the absurdity of this situation as you moved your head to the side, dodging the punch easily. She threw another one as she advanced on you, you jumped back, avoiding her again.  
"Fight me like a warrior you midgardian temptress!" She seethed, throwing a kick at you. You've been called a great many of things in your life but a temptress was not one of them. You brought you arm up, blocking her. Her kick was weak compared to what you were used to training with. You saw her foot wasn't properly planted on the ground, her ankle wobbling slightly.  
"Seriously?" You screamed back, dodging another throw that came your way. All of this cause she thought you had advanced on Thor, Thor of all people.  
Loki sat quietly under shade of the branches of a willowing tree, book face down in his lap. He watched intently as you continued to frustrate Sif. Each punch, kick, strike she threw you dodged or blocked, angering the woman further. It amused him greatly, to see how riled up Sif was over the thought of his brother with a midgardian woman.  
"Bother, what have I missed?" Thor announced as he walked up, loki never looked up. He admitted to himself, your were impressive to watch, how easily you moved. It was like watching a dancer gracefully move, he could tell Sif was actively trying. You though, you didn't even look like you had to try, gauging each of her moves. Reading her silently, Loki wondered if anyone else knew that what you were doing.  
"Lady Sif has decided to take it upon herself to try and train the mighty midgardian woman. Though I do think she might be failing at the task." Loki replied, looking up from his spot to his baffled brother.  
"I was unaware that Lady y/n would be training today." Thor responded, sitting next to his brother stroking his beard.  
"It was an impromptu training session." Loki smirked. Sure he had fooled you with his pretending to be Thor. But fooling both you and Lady Sif into believing Thor was actually down in the training area, that really was the icing on top of the cake.  
"Coming on to the prince of Asgard, like the common whore you are!" She growled, as she threw another kick. That's it, time to show the poor girl how to fight like a man. At least that's what the good ole boys used to call it.  
Your arm shot up, grasping her ankle, thrusting it higher off he ground. Sif lost her balance a fell backwards, tucking as she went. She popped back, you threw a perfectly time punch, to her perfectly even face. She stumbled back, caught off guard, but came back at you. She went to punch, you stepped in, your fist connecting with soft center of her stomach.  
She let out a sharp exhale, hands going to her midsection and she tried to take a breath. You grasped the back of her head, bringing it down harshly into your knee. She hit the ground, curling into a ball, hands covering her face.  
You knelt down next her, feeling only slightly bad. Then again, she did start it.  
"Look you may be good with a sword, I'll give you that. But I've been doing to hand to hand combat for over ten years straight with men twice your size, it's kind of my thing. So a few pointers, your kicks are weak and your stance is wrong. When you punch don't leave yourself wide open, and tighten your core muscles." You whispered to her, glaring over at Loki, who had his nose back into his book. "And I didn't come on to your precious Asgardian prince, his damned brother was pretending to be him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to deal with."  
You stood back up, eyes locked on the god of doucebaggery, you walked calmly up to Thor and his idiot brother. Thor stood, smiling like a buffoon.  
"Y/n, how was the rest of your session?" He asked, slowly you peeled your eyes off of Loki.  
"Peachy." You replied sarcastically, "how about next time we don't have your halfwit of a brother getting me into fights, that would be better."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, looking from Loki to you, and then over to Sif, who was now on her feet. She glanced at the three of you before walking off.  
"This, dunce," you started, pointing at the dark haired man, who continued to read. "Decided to come into my room, being you, and made a pass at me, a pass she saw."  
Thor's face instantly hardened, his head whipping down to look at Loki, who licked his finger as he turned to the next page. Thor's fists clenched, as his nostrils flared.  
"I came down here to talk to you about it, speaking of which, where the hell were you when she decided to duke to it out?" Your voice started to raise, you swear you could feel your blood pressure rising with it.  
"I was with allfather, when I came up you and Sif where already in the midst of things." He explained, his face slowly starting to turn red.  
"Oh dear, I'm afraid I'll be late for evening tea with mother." Loki's voice finally chirped up, as he stood. "And you know how she gets when she's been left waiting."  
"Loki!" Thor bellowed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Loki!” Thor bellowed. Loki had vanished before you or Thor could grab him.  
“Thor, I think you should talk with Sif before this escalates and she winds up finding away to kill me. And I really didn’t survive all these years just for some she Warrior taking me out over a guy.” You hissed.  
“I shall have a talk with her y/n.” You stormed off, your mission was to hunt down the puny god. ‘Thank you hulk.’ You thought. ‘I may have to start calling him that or Reindeer games see what one strike a nerve.‘ You made it back to the palace. You were passing the garden, as you made your way you heard a familiar velvet charming voice. You saw red as you spotted Loki. ‘Having tea with mother my ass.’ You thought as Loki sat in the garden talking with a blonde girl. Oh this should be fun.  
“Really? Then what?” She giggled, putting her hand on Loki’s shoulder.   
“Then I said.” Loki flirted.  
“That you would stop flirting with other women. I can’t believe you Loki! You said, you were going to have tea with your mother to tell her the good news.” You yelled, tears running down your face. As you cupped your lower abdomen, you had it push out as much as you could to give you the illusion that you had a pooch. “That you have an Heir.”   
You were inches from him standing. It took everything in you not to start laughing. The blonde girl looked just as shocked as he did.  
“Your with child.” she asked you. You nodded, tears flowing faster down your face. She turned to Loki and slapped him a cross his perfect face.   
“How dare you. You’re worse then Fandral.” She hissed “She carry’s your child and you flirt with another girl.”  
“You told me you loved me after making love to me. Calling me your one and only.” God the words felt foreign to you, making you want to gag. You tried to hold back a smirk, as she turned and walked away in a hurry. You flopped down next to the very lost for words God, still in shock. “Oh what, where’s that silver tongue of yours? Two can play your games. Though would you like to feel the baby.” You laughed.   
“You..” Loki stood up glaring down at you. You got up in his face.   
“Me, what?” You stood your ground glaring up at the god. Loki just stood his ground.   
“You want to play these games so let’s play. You want to impersonate your brother and throw yourself at me, then think I’m not going to do something back. You are so wrong there, you puny god. You think you’re more then a bratty little child, that thinks you can get things your way. But you are so beyond wrong. You think Thor being your brother or Frigga be your mother will stop me from taking you out. Think again. You think you can torture me with your games hoping I will run home crying, think again. I been tortured by people worse then you, they’ve done things you couldn’t possibly dream of.” You yelled at the god.   
He had back away just a little but not by much. You had your finger in his chest, you were shocked at some of the stuff you said about your personal life. It wasn’t much but it was not something he needed to know.   
“Now run along to your mother and have your damn tea with her now before I drag you bound and gagged.” You were finished with him. Cause all you wanted to do was punch his smug face.   
“Darling, if you wanted to tie me up all you have to do is ask. Though I think having you tied up would be better, have you beg for me to take you. Slowly intimately in every way you desire.” He smirked, as he moved forward his body was now flushed against yours but you didn’t back down. He did tower over you and you felt your neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him.   
“Oh you couldn’t get me to beg even if my life depended on it. You wouldn’t even be able to get me to scream in pain or pleasure. I’m completely numb.” You hissed. Loki looked shocked for a brief second.   
“Oh darling is that a Challenge. I do love a good Challenge.” Loki purred. He brought his had up cupping you face. That was the wrong move on his part, you pushed his hand off you. And with in seconds you had him on the ground knife pressing against his manhood again.   
“Did I say you can touch me? No, I didn’t. If you ever do that again I will not hesitate next time.” You pressed the knife harder.   
“Ah temper, temper love. You keep promising such things, you but never do.” He chuckled darkly. Green mist started to form and you were on the ground knife stuck in the grass. You were going to have to have a long talk with Thor or Tony about seeing if there was a way to deny Loki of his magic. 

You walked back to you room to get changed and call Tony again before a long drinking night with Thor cause you need it. You picked up your glasses. You started to change while you waited for someone to pick up.   
“Come on Tony pick up.” You mumbled.  
“What’s up Doll?” The familiar voice on the other end said. You saw the unmistakable long brown hair and pretty blue eyes.   
“Barnes! Where’s Tony?” You huffed. You didn’t mean to sound so harsh.  
“Whoa Doll, what got your panties in a twist? Let me guess Thor’s brother?” He chuckled. “Tony is having a lovers quarrel with Steve.” He joked as you chuckled. “We all miss you here though.”  
“I’ve been gone for only a few days. How can you all miss me that soon?”  
“You’re the only one that can keep the spider kid quiet. And you keep Steve and Tony from killing each other. Oh and me from killing someone. I swear I’m going to kill Ant-man. He keep hiding in my arm and is trying to scare me. I’m over 100 here I’m going to have a damn heart attack.”   
“Barnes your not going to have a heart attack.”   
“If I do you better have the most epic eulogy ever. Now tell old Bucky what’s going on.” You laughed at him. As you vented to Bucky about what is going on. “I think he likes you. Guys only tease and pranks girls cause they like them.”   
“Yeah that’s a negative buck-o.” You rolled your eyes at the assassin. “He almost got me killed by Xena warrior princess. If she would’ve have her sword I would of been. Then you’d be the one to write the epic eulogy. Hey, as soon as Tony’s done having a love tiff with Steve can you ask if he can figure a way to make it so Loki can’t mist out like some kind of handcuffs or something?”  
“Sure thing Doll, I’ll let him know you need some kinky handcuffs for your boyfriend.” Bucky Busted up. You were about to yell at him but he ended the call before you could.   
Yep, James Barnes was now on your hit list. You found Thor having a chat with his brother which you could tell Loki wasn’t listening. He just rolled his eyes and as soon as Loki spotted you coming he mist out. Thor’s voice boomed as he yelled after his brother.   
“Thor I need a drink and I damn well better pass the fuck out from it.”


	8. Chapter 8

You woke the next morning to a pounding headache, the light spilling in burned your hung over eyes. When you blinked you thought about the time you wrestled Mike out in the Arab desert, you know that moment he pushed your face into the sand. Fuck you hated that guy, your stomach flipped, threatening to spill the contents at any given notice. You groaned, covering your face with your arm.  
What on earth had given you the bright idea to attempt to drink Thor under the table. That was the biggest mistake of your life, besides running into the midst of the alien attack against Fury's orders that landed you on this god foresaken planet. You rolled to your side away from the bright light, slowly opening your eyes, the room spun into focus. Fuck Thor and his Asgardian liquor, you peeled the covers off your body, slowly sitting up.  
Dear lord what you'd give for some aspirin and greasy food about now. Best cure for a hang over yet. You stood onto your shaky feet, slowly walking over to the closet that held your clothes, you pulled the twin doors open. You pushed the dresses out of the way and looked into your box.  
You blinked your eyes hard a couple of times, as your brain registered that all of your normal clothes were gone. You leaned closer to the box, it was empty, you stood suddenly your head snapping up. Oh that rat bastard, you thought, you snagged your robe off the back of your door. Throwing it on as you threw the door open.  
You marched down the hall in time to the pounding in your head, to hell with your hang over. That puny god of fucking despicable, common, annoying, everyday, bullshit pranks was not getting away with this. You slammed your fist on his door, knowing full and well you were up before him this time.  
Loki, whether or not he was awake would stay in his room till a servant would come and fetch him for breakfast. Since the first day, when he had choose to ignore you, someone had always come to fetch you for breakfast, usually before that good for nothing Chris Angel wanna be. Asshat.  
"Loki!" You yelled as you pounded on the door again. "Open this damned door right now!"  
"Y/n?" Thor's voice questioned as he peeked out his door at you, you snapped your head towards him, you see him physically reel back from the look on your face.  
"Your brother." You seethed, suddenly the waif of air in front you stopped you mid sentence. Your head snapped back to the open door, Loki's hair was lightly messed up, sleep in his eyes. Had this been anyone other then him, any other situation, you might have felt bad. But no, it wasn't, it was him, lord piss me from shitstreet. "You."  
"Yes, Darling? Thought I couldn't make you scream my name?" He smirked, with tired eyes. Oh how he infuriated you even further, shoved him hard into his room, slamming the door behind you as you stepped in after him. "If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask."  
"Stop trying to be cute, your making me want to vomit." You snapped, glaring at him. "Where are my clothes?"  
"I'm always cute," He replied coyly. "As for your clothes, how am I supposed to know where you remove them when you enter your bedchamber late at night? Might you have had guests, tell me Lady y/n, did you entertain someone last night?"  
"Oh," You chuckled humorlessly. "I'm going to kill you, slice your throat, and let you bleed out."  
"With what weapons?" He retorted casually walking away, his hands clasped against his back.  
"Whether I do it with a kitchen knife or rusty spoon. Makes no difference to me, your a dead man, rain deer games." You spat, slowly turning away, placing your hand on the door handle.  
"Darling," He breathed against neck, how he had moved so quickly and so silently baffled you but at the moment all you could feel was the heat from his breath against your neck, his body pressed up to your back. "When you finally decide you act on your thinly veiled threats please let me know, I could use the amusement."  
You pulled hard on the door, swinging it open as you stormed out, not bothering to look back at him. You marched back down to your room, finding something that didn't look to much like a damsel. You grumbled as you put the dress on, snagging the glasses that allowed you to call your home planet.  
You dialed for Tony again, pacing through the room, your blood boiling before Captain Rogers's face popped up. You let out a heavy sigh, why wasn't Tony answering.  
"Hey Steve." You said flatly.  
"Y/n, how are things in Asgard?" He asked, smiling wide at you.  
"Besides I'm about the rip the Ass-guardian of harebrained ideas a new hole to shove his own head up, wonderfully." You growled.  
"What did he do this time?" Steve asked, concern filling his voice, you walked over flopping down on the bed with a huff.  
"Steve, he stole my clothes." You grumbled.  
"Hey, is y/n naked?" You heard Sam pipe up in the back ground.  
"Dude, I want to see." Bucky's voice came in crystal clear. You rolled your eyes, add Barnes and Wilson to the list of people you were going to strangle once you made it back to earth.  
"Rogers, do me a favor and smack your idiot friends." You sighed. "Anyway, I'm wearing some stupid dress that really should been burned back when the bubonic plague was all the rage."  
"Look, Tony's working on Fury, we all are. None of us want you there, you're a critical part of our team. But he's still not budging. Just hold out a while longer." He sighed, you could hear the guilt in his voice.  
You missed those idiots, as much as you played how tough you were, you did miss home. You missed coffee, and buses, the loud streets, hamburgers. Hell, you even missed Sam constantly hitting you, Fandral was just too creepy to even take humorously.  
The knock on the door interrupted your thoughts.  
"Got to go Steve, tell Tony to call me when he can." You say quickly before ending the call hiding your glasses.  
"Darling, breakfast is waiting." Loki called through the door. You growled. Oh we're not done yet, asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

Storming towards the doors you swung them open. Glaring at the god standing in front of you, Loki with that smirk, raking his eyes over your form.  
“Well, well, well! Darling look at you! Did you get all dressed up for me.” Loki purred, his eyes kept focusing on your body.  
“Say another word. I dare you. And my eyes are up here jackass.” You growled. Loki looked up at you with a smug look on his face and you just had it before he could say anything. You hauled off and punched him in his face. Slamming the doors in his face. “Ahh I fucking hate him.” You screamed in frustration.  
“It hasn’t even been 20 minutes! And your calling again. What did the little prick do?” Bucky asked as you put the glasses back on. 

Several weeks passed, it was going on almost 3 month since you had been on Asgard. And you managed to talk to everyone at the compound even Pepper Potts but still no word from Tony. You may have finally stabbed the god. Only to find out it was one of his illusions, again. Thor had found it amusing, as it would of been good pay back for the time when Thor was 8. Only to find out Loki trick you both. You had a short fuse with the god, even more so now then it was during the first week.  
Since then you had magically lost all your belongings but you held on to the glasses as those were not going to disappear thanks to the ass of a god Loki.  
“Y/n!” You heard Thor’s booming voice call for you down the hall. “Come Stark sent you gifts.” Thor grabbed you and you were practically running as Thor drugged you to a room.  
“Thor slow down.” You said trying to pry your hand out of his grasp. He did as he made it to the door, finally letting your hand go. As he opened the door, you saw a practice dummy that looked a lot like Loki. Few other gym equipment and 2 boxes. There was a note on the dummy.

~Y/n,~  
Here is something to keep you busy. And back up clothing. This is me apologizing for not taking your calls.  
~Tony Stark~  
P.s. Sorry it’s not the iron man suit. 😉

You grinned at the dummy. ‘This will help with a lot of for frustration.’ You thought. You opened the boxes seeing all of your other clothes. And some other things from home. You looked at Thor with a ear to ear grin.  
“I know what I’m doing. Now Thor if you don’t mind.” You stated as your pulled out workout clothes. “I have a Loki look a like to kick the shit out of.”  
Soon as Thor left you changed. It felt nice being in yoga pants and a sports bra. Better then those god awful dresses.  
Loki watched in the shadows as you kicked the ever living shit out of the dummy. He could tell he hit a nerve. The mood you were in, he might not have a head He thought he watched. Though he thought you look rather hot, all sweaty and barely wearing much just a sports bra and yoga pants.  
He could see all the scars on your flesh that was showing. How someone so beautiful can have such scars, who could do such a thing to such a pretty little thing like you. He banished the thoughts as quickly as they came, she was only a mere girl from Midgard. Nothing more, you were not one to get all work up over. He sat there staring, watching every move you made, he definitely like it when you had bent over to stretch. He's new favorite thing about you and what Midgards call yoga pants they seem to show a lot but nothing all in one and there was not a single panty line. He smirked. * Let's have some fun shall we!* He thought.  
You didn’t hear him coming up behind you with your head sets in. You went to do a reverse roundhouse kick towards what you thought was the dummy until you felt a slightly cold hand around your ankle holding your leg in the air. Twisting your body to look at who held your leg.  
“You should watch where you throw those legs of yours darling.” Loki smirked slightly running his cool fingers on your ankle. Ripping you leg from his grip, you ripped the headset out as well. You were still not happy with him!  
“What the hell do you want Loki?” You growled. You wrapped your arms around yourself feeling slightly exposed from what skin was showing. You had thought you were alone and that Loki would be doing what he does best whatever that was in his chambers for a few hours. But that was no longer the case.  
“I want nothing. I just figured you’d wanted to beat up something more real then the dummy darling!” He purred.  
“Oh, why, are you volunteering?” You question, knowing something was up. But hell might as well play along with whatever game he playing.  
“Why yes, I'm volunteering.”  
“Fine then but none of your tricks, Loki. It would be sad if you can't beat a mere Midgard with your own hands.” You batted your eyes.  
“As you wish darling, I won't use any magic or ticks.” He smirked and before you realized it he had you pinned to the floor. With a squeak coming from your lip as you contacted with the floor and Loki’s body against you.  
You growled at him, Loki thought he had the upper hand, but you turned it around and had him pinned. This went back and forth for awhile, until you had him in a head lock between you thighs. His arm in your hands pulling up as you squeezed your thighs.  
“Give up loki! I don’t have all day.”  
“Mmm Darling I wouldn’t mind being right here between your thighs all day.” He purred as his other hand moved on your thighs running his long fingers across them. Send a shiver up your spine. “You smell divine, pet.”  
He looked up at you from your legs with lust filled his eyes. As soon as he licked him lips, that was it. You unraveled your legs from him and pushed him off of you. Scrambling to get on your feet, glaring daggers at him.  
“Your a pig!” You snipped as you got in his face. You could feel his hand suddenly tracing some of the scars that ran across your abdomen.  
Your breathe hitched, as his cool hand moved from scar to scar. ‘Why is he doing this.’ His touch was gentle, gasping as he traced one that went under your pants. His hand lingering on the waist band. Rubbing his thumb on the scar. He looked right into y/e/c eyes as he spoke.  
“Why do you have so many scars on your gorgeous body, little one.” You shoved his hands off of you as you walked over to find a shirt, as you put it on you could still feel Loki’s gaze on you. “Tell me who hurt you?” He demanded, making you pause. Was that anger you heard in his voice, ignoring it as you grabbed 3 small throwing knives and threw them at loki not caring what it hit as you walked off.  
“Why do you care? What had happened to me.” You calmly said as you walked out not looking back. Letting the door slam behind you. Walking down the hall feeling exposed, even though you had put a shirt on. As your arms wrapped around you stomach.  
You saw someone coming towards you, looking up you saw who it was. Rolling your eyes. ‘Great you’ thought ‘just what I need right now.’ You looked back and noticed Loki standing there staring at you.  
Loki shocked himself with the sudden burst anger of towards whoever was the one to lay a hand on you. He recognized that most of the scars were caused by a dagger or other Instruments of torture. He walked out of the room to go talk with his brother. He closed the door as he saw Fandral approach you, Loki felt annoyed as the other man had stopped to talk to you.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ahh, y/n, is there a greater beauty in all of Asgard such as yourself?" Fandral fawned over you, grinning ear to ear. Just the sound of his voice grated on your nerves and set you on edge, you rolled your eyes. Turning to face him, you caught a glimpse of Loki striding towards the two of you.  
"Why Fandral, that has to be the sweetest thing any man has ever said to me." You cooed as Loki walked up, a sneer plastered to his face as he looked over at the Robin Hood look alike.  
"Fandral, don't you have some wenches to flirt with?" Loki stated, glaring at the other man.  
"Loki!" You snapped, linking your arm in with man you had just second before were going to rip a new one into.  
"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in mild shock at your sudden change of heart.  
"That's quite rude, you could learn a lesson on how to talk to lady from this man." You quip back, smiling coyly, wanna play this game, then let's do this.  
"See Loki, when you treat the maidens with a higher standard, they respond. Then again you, of all people, could never be with a woman of this exquisite caliber." Fandral spoke to him with complete confidence, it took everything in you not to wipe Fandral's cocky smirk all over the floor. Yeah Loki was asshole, grade a asshole, but still, acting like he was above him was a shit move. You could see the half second look of hurt cross Loki's face.  
"If you'll excuse us Loki, Fandral was going to take a walk with me." You smiled, pushing all those thoughts to the far back of your head. You needed a break from Loki, actually you needed a break from Asgard but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
You left Loki in the hall as you let the other man walk you away. He was rattling on at great lengths about how awesome he was or some shit. You really weren't listening, your mind still trying to wrap around the sudden change in the god of minor tricks and great annoyances.  
Really why did he care if your body was covered in scars from war? Scars of your capture, detainment, torture, he didn't care, couldn't care, shouldn't care. Look at how he has treated you since you arrived, being a shit of a weasel that he was.  
"Y/n, even the setting sun would rival your beauty." Fandral stated, tucking your stray strand of hair behind your ear, catching you off guard.  
Instinct kicked in, you seized his wrist in a split second, stepping in. You hooked the back of his ankle, following in with your other hand planted firmly against his throat shoving him hard. The man tripped back, landing hard the ground, you follow him down, knee in his chest. Other fist poised to strike.  
"Don't touch me!" You hissed through gritted teeth, only a select few people were granted that. And most of that touching was done in detailed hand to hand training, you count those people on one hand.  
"Beautiful, I assure you, I did not mean to offend you." He chuckled lightly, concern washing through his face. You glared down at him, you really want to punch him, his hands raised in defensive surrender.  
You dropped your fist to your side, and stood up. Men like him, they were the ones that pissed you off the most, thinking they were gods gift to women. That some how other people were beneath them, that some how they were better then others. You had seen the way the warriors three treated Loki, Fandral was the worse though.  
"Touch me again, Robin Hood and your tights will be wrapped around your throat as a noose." You spat out.  
"Sweet little.." He moved to sit up, you snapped your leg out. Catching him by surprise as your foot was on his throat, pressing him back to the ground.  
"Call me anything other then my name and you'll regret it." You seethed as you walked away leaving the confused man laying on the ground.  
You didn't feel guilty giving him false hope, not after the way he treated you. Talking about you like daft bimbo, talking about you like you weren't even there. Fuck that shit. You'd rather deal with Loki and his 'mischievousness' any day.  
You wandered in the garden, wishing that you had someone other then Thor on your side. You couldn't keep calling back home, as much as you loved them and knew that they were trying their hardest, you just had to stop. You had to prove to Fury you learned your lesson, you could handle this mission.  
"Miss y/n," Frigga's soft voice startled you from your thoughts, you glanced over to the bench in the center of the weeping trees. Lavender puffs of flowers looked as if they were rolling off the deep green leaves. All it did was accentuate her beauty. "Come sit with me."  
"Uh, Okay?" You questioned, walking stiffly towards her.  
You sat down awkwardly next to her, she looked at you with kind eyes. Shifting slightly to face you.  
"I must apologize for my son, I know he's been completely unruly." She stated, patting your knee gently. Unruly was the understatement of the year, down right demonic was more right. "He's had a rough couple of years, and that doesn't excuse his actions."  
"I get a rough couple of years, your majesty, but so have I." You sigh, looking back at the castle. "I've been to war, not with swords, or hammers. No, with bullets and torture, where being a woman in arms was making death seem sweeter then candy. The things that people have done to me, yes they are a part of me, but they don't define me."  
You took a deep breath, unsure why you felt the compelling need to tell this stranger thoughts you kept to yourself for so long.  
"Whatever happened to your son, he needs to realize that. Your past, your grievances, your demons only define you if you let them." You finally looked back at her, meeting those crystalline blue eyes. "And I sure as hell ain't going to tip toe around him or treat him any different then anyone else I've been told to guard. Royalty or not, he is still a war criminal on Eart... Midgard. The fact he walks freely here on Asgard means nothing to me."  
"I understand. Then whatever services you shall need will be yours. There is not a part of this realm off limits to you." She said, patting your knee again before rising. "Come supper should be ready."


	11. Chapter 11

“Brother I must speak with you.”Loki knocked on Thor’s chamber door. He wasn’t sure how much information Thor would give up on you. He knew you were friends and that maybe he knew your past. He now was very curious to know more about you. Though he was still annoyed angry even, with the how situation in the hall went. And the fact you left with Fandral. He tried to push his thoughts aside trying not to think of what maybe going on. 

“Brother What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Thor grind. He knew it took a lot for Loki to come to him for anything. 

“I would like to ask about...” He paused. Knowing how this was going to go with his brother ar the mention of you. “Talk to you about y/n.” Thor motioned for Loki to come in as he walked towards the balcony of his room. Over looking the gardens. 

“Why the change brother? Before you didn’t want to know nothing of her. Brother starting to have feelings?” Thor grind as he elbowed Loki’s side as he sat. 

“No.” Loki stated. “Only wish to know why she has so many scares over her body.” Thor was stunned by Loki’s Curiosity on you and what you had gone through. Thor only knew some. “Did she get those while in battle with you?”

“No, she had those before we meet. Tony had told me somethings on what happened to her. He said that the last battle the Midgard had She and her team was captured by a group of evil Midgards. They kept her but killed off the rest of her team.” He sighed as he continue. Hoping his brother would not do anything to bring back unwanted memories. 

“The scares you see on her brother are what she went through in the time she was captured more then over a year of evil men torturing her in ways no woman should be even be touched. She has a hard time trusting people, men especially.” Loki listen as he looked over, out to the garden he saw you and Fandral. Seeing Fandral push a strand of your hair. As soon as it had happened you had him on the ground. Loki smirked as he watched. Taking in the sight of you as you moved. 

“Brother just don’t bring up this to her I shouldn’t even know. Let a lone tell you. But maybe with this information you could be a little more nicer.” Thor teased. “You could always ask her, maybe if your up front with her, she’ll tell you more.

“I will not speak of this. But it dose help to understand her more.” Loki turned to his brother after he saw you walked away from Fandral. Though he may have to give him a hard time about women. 

You arrived at the great hall with Frigga. Thor and Loki all ready had taken their sets which was odd this time you normally sat between Thor and Frigga. But you noticed the set between Thor and Loki open. As Frigga took her place next to Odin. As you were about to take your set as always Thor would be standing as to let you sit but besides Thor, Loki To was standing. You raised an eyebrow at the god. Something was up. You made sure as you sat that the chair was still there. Loki only smirked. 

“I wonder were Fandral is.” Thor stayed. As he looked through the room. 

“Rethinking his life decisions?” You mumbled. You heard a light chuckle from your left. Looking you saw loki with a smile not his normal cocky smirk. Did he just chuckle at your comment. You looked at him in confusion. Loki looked over at you.

“Darling your staring.” He whispered. Leaning over to you. You quickly looked back at your food. Not wanting any more attention from the god. You weren’t going to lie dinner was a little tense. Especially after Fandral showed up. With a smile on his face all cocky. 

“My god dose he not take a hint. You Sighed as he winked at you. You felt Loki lean into you.

“No that he doesn’t. You may need to stab him, before he would get the point. And yes I can be your god.” Loki said but whispered the last part. You almost didn’t catch it. You popped your head up and looked at the mischiefs god. Your eyes widened for a second. You rolled your eyes. To hide your surprised look. Yep Loki made it awkward. 

You made it back to your chambers with out any more weirdness. Loki’s demeanor had changed in a few hours. You weren’t going to lie, but it was making you paranoid. You decided to call it an early night. As you feel into your bed. Normally it would take you a few hours to fall asleep. But this time it took you minutes. Though it wasn’t a dreamless night for you. No unfortunately it was dreams of things you thought you have gotten over. Resurfaced in your Night terrors. 

Loki had been out for his nightly walk as he started back down the hall to his chambers. He was trying to figure out how to approach the subject on how to ask you about the scares it really was driving him mad. Wanting to know what all had happened and mostly who had done it. He never had felt so protective like this before and it was annoying to him. He passed your doors when he thought he heard something. ‘Were you still awake?’ He thought. He was about to walk away when it sounded like you were struggling.

“Get off of me!” You yelled. With out a second thought loki burst through your doors. As he thought that Fandral was trying to have his way with you. But as soon as he saw you thrashing around in your bed alone. You yelled, screamed, punched, clawed at your invisible assailant. 

“Y/n.” Loki called in a calm voice. He got nothing from you beside screams. You body was covered in sweat. Loki got to your bed as he tried to wake you. He got scratched in the process as he climbed on top of you grabbing your flailing arms. As he held them to him. His other hand brushed your face. As he helped you, trying to wake you. “Y/n its just a nightmare. Wake up.” You slowly woke see Loki’s face on inches from yours. You almost screamed again. But you calmed yourself down loki let go of your hands. 

“What are you doing?” You snarled. Loki sat back on his heels as he threw up his hands in defense. He felt you tense up. 

“You were having a nightmare. You were screaming. I only was trying to wake you.” You saw the scratches on his face. Seeing a small smear of blood on his cheek. Knowing you did that to him. He felt you relax. As you looked around the room. 

“Do you mind getting off of me!” You demanded. He did as you asked.

“Sorry. I only meant to get you to wake.” You heard concern in his voice. As he sat next to you on the bed. Handed you a cold clothe that he conjured with his magic. 

“Uh thanks. I think.” You mumbled. Taking the clothe from him. Not sure what to do or say at that moment. It was silent for awhile. ‘Why is loki even here what is his end game here.’ You thought. It was loki that broke the silence. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Loki asked. Worry in his eyes. You shook your head. Not wanting to talk about it. Loki slowly got up. As you Thought about it, you should talk about it. It’s what they tell you to do with PTSD. But he was not your friend. Again what is his play. You needed to get him out of your room.

“Loki.” You cooed. Loki turned and smiled. Thinking we’re you going to talk to him. “Get the fuck out of my Room now!” You snipped. Your mouth hung open with shock as he did as you asked without a word.


	12. Chapter 12

'Seriously? What was his angle this time?' You thought, whipping Stark's glasses from your chest. It was the middle of the night on Asgard, and all you wanted was sleep. Even after the nightmare, more like a silent ghost from the past attempting to drag you back to hell, sleep was what you craved. Yet here you were, dead of the night making a call to Midgard.. earth.  
You let out a long irritated breath as you put the glasses on. You could hear the small speaker ring a of couple times before Tony's face filtered in through glass. A slow smile spread across you face as he wiped sleep from his eyes.  
'Ello?" He groggily stated, you snickered your response.  
"Well hello to you too." You casually said, Tony's eyes snapped open in an instant.  
"Oh, Hey, y/n." Tony let out a chuckle looking around the dark room frantically.  
"I've been trying to get a hold of you." You stated through gritted teeth.  
"Really? Are you sure you've been calling the right person?" He quipped back, still looking around.  
"Your the only person I call with these, or did you forget that, Iron trash can?" You snark at him, the amusement in your voice gone. "Have you been able to make the items like you said you going to?"  
"Well, here's the thing kid. I did, but unfortunately customs isn't letting them through." He stated, the words rolling off his tongue. Still he had yet to look back up, trying desperately to find something in the dark room, mostly likely an excuse.  
"Customs? Really? You think I'm going to believe that?" You snapped, flopping back on your bed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Tony, if you can't do it just say I can't make you a Loki proof phone."  
"I tried, I was working on a proto type and I had Barnes test it out, involuntarily. He had it in his front pocket two days ago, and then your sister called cause I had it hooked up to your number already." He sighed, finally making eye contact. "The damn thing fritz out, shocked the shit out of his snowballs."  
"You know what he probably deserves it, actually he does for that time at the pool party." You retort snickering. "You could still send it, let's see how god cockwaffle likes having his man berries zapped."  
"As entertaining as that would of been, Snowy McWonder crushed the damn thing." Tony stated. "Look, honestly I think if you just hold in there Fury is going to realize he made a mistake sending you to Asgard."  
"I'm trying, it's just. Loki came into my room and woke me." You took a deep breath. "I was having another flash back dream, nightmare thing."  
"And?" He stated after you paused.  
"He was being nice, and it's like what the hell? He's been a royal pain in my ass, pun intended, since I got here and now he's being nice."  
"Maybe your charming disposition and threatening nature has swayed his teeny tiny black and shriveled heart."  
"Not likely." You huffed, rolling your eyes.  
"Which flash back was it?" He asked, Tony and Steve were the only two you talk to about the nightmares you suffered.  
Steve had been trying to get you talk to Sam, with his work at the V.A. he was sure that Sam could help you. Last thing you wanted to do was sit down with man, yeah, he was a flirt and all. And you knew if you needed to talk to him you could, but your stubborn nature always got the best of you.  
"It was when we were out in Saudi." You stated through ragged breaths, already beginning to feel your chest tighten.  
"Easy breaths, kid." Tony's words calm, you couldn't bring yourself to finish. It was the worst experience you had ever been through, one you really didn't want to relive.  
"Nevermind." You stated quickly, Tony nodded on the other side, not pressing you any further. "Look it's late, and I'll have to play babysitter in a couple hours so I'm going to let you go."  
"Okay, just remember they are just flashbacks, you've already been through it. You know you made it out." You ended the call trying to let his words sink in.  
You slipped on your robe, deciding sleep was not going to happen the rest of the night. Quietly you pulled open the oak door and stepped out into the cool, dark hall. You crept down to large library, the one you usually found Loki sitting in when he wasn't up to one of his games.  
You padded over the over sized leather chair, grabbing the book that rested on the table and you curled your feet up under you. Surely if they spoke something akin to the Queens English they can write in a language you could understand. Carefully you opened the well read leather bound book and were greeted with what to have looked like scribbles.  
"There goes that idea. Wonder if they have picture books." You state out loud, folding the book close.  
"Would you like me to read it you?" Loki's soft voice echoed through the chamber, casually he walked in.  
You were used to seeing the man in his regular black leather, green and gold accents. However this was a more subdued Loki, loose grey cotton looking pants hung from his narrow waist. His black robe tied shut, still revealing his bare chest a bit. If he hadn't spent most of your time here pissing you off you might of found him attractive. Okay, who were you fooling, he was attractive, especially with tossled hair.  
"It's one of my favorites, Der Ring Des Nielbelungen, translates it means The Ring of the Niebelungs." He stated coming over and sitting on the edge of the over sized chair, picking up the book from your lap. "The Curse Of Andvari's ring. It has the ability to make gold. It is quite the adventure, it has everything one could want. Dwarves, God's, valkyrie, a dragon."  
"Sounds like something Tolkien would of written." You chuckle, you glanced over to him nervously.  
Loki smiled warmly at you as he opened the book, licking his long slender finger without thought. Slowly he began to read you the story, his voice level. You shifted slightly, getting yourself more comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up to blanket over you, stretching your legs out. You started to run you fingers next to your head, on some of the softest material you ever felt. Thats when you felt an arm resting on your side as the material that your fingers were playing with moved. It was a knee.  
You stopped as you looked up to see loki. Did you actually fall asleep on the god? And you didn’t remember there being any blankets around. Loki was still asleep as you looked at him, shocked that he had even fallen asleep like that, it looked uncomfortable. He slept with his head resting on the side of the chair and his hand supported some of his head, sitting up right. Let alone with you in his lap. The fact that he even let you be there shocked you more. You watched as Loki slept.  
Seeing him like this was nice for the moment. Him being in almost regular attire, almost like it was from Midgard. Earth. His hair a mess making him look extremely hot. God, why were you thinking these things? You hadn’t found anyone sexually attractive since before your Second tour. When your life turned to hell. You looked away, you hadn’t realized your fingers were back at with the fabric of his pants.  
“Darling, are your fringes having fun?” You stopped and looked up. Loki’s eyes were still closed but he had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. You rolled your eyes and sat up quickly.  
“Um sorry for falling asleep on you.” You mumbled. You stood up fully and finished stretching out.  
“Well technically, you didn’t. I assure you it is all right.” Loki simply smiled as he watched you.  
“I’m going to go to breakfast.” You stated as you started to walked towards the doors. “You know, your not half bad looking in Midgard clothes.” You said it in a whisper with a smirk on your face. But still hoping he didn’t hear you as you walked out the Library.  
‘Is that so.’ He thought with a smirk playing on his face as he got up and stretched out himself, he may have been uncomfortable but at least you had gotten to sleep.  
When you had fallen asleep about half way through the book. He had thought about taking you back to your bed, but opted out not sure if you would wake or not. So as he sat in the the oversized chair he had conjured up a blanket. Pulling you so you were laying on him and wrapped the blanket over you. He was going to leave but he decided to stay just encase you were to have another nightmare again.  
You had changed before entering the dining hall taking your set next to Thor. Few moments later Loki walked in, he had changed as well. Though his hair was still some what of a mess. He kept his gaze a on you. As the day passed you felt Loki sneak looks your way. After dinner loki had excuse to himself.  
Loki had gone to bed early and in all honesty you were shocked. About 30 minuets later you decided as well to go to your own chambers. As you walked you heard Loki’s voice. It was muffled like he was struggling, you opened the large doors as quickly and Quietly as you could. You thought that someone finally got to loki you knew that there were people always after the royal family but recently cause of Loki’s act they have been after him as well. Though you never seen them while your stay.  
Your knife was in your hand ready to sneak up on his attacker. As soon as you walked in you stopped dead in your tracks. To your sight and shock Loki wasn’t fight someone off. He was getting him self off.  
“Don’t you have a concubine for that?” You voiced when you meant to think it you were shocked you said it. He froze his hand still on his large thick cock. You were surprised how big it was, looked painfully big. As Loki adjusted his eyes see you standing there eyes widen and staring right at his hard cock. He through his blanket on himself.  
“See anything you like?” Loki put his charm on. You rolled your eyes as you came to your senses.  
“I’ve seen better.” You smirked as you were about to leave.  
“You know I was thinking about you.” He purred making you pause hands on the door. A shiver ran down your spine, you turned quickly on your heels to look at the god.  
Did he just say that let alone why is he thinking of you? You don’t know what got into you but you walked over to him. Loki was shocked and was scrambling to get up. But before both knew it you hand him pinned to the bed. The blanket between your body’s. You core hovering over his covered cock.  
“Then let me help you.” You whispered in his ear as you nipped at it causing a Moan from the god. You smirked as you worked your way down his sharp jaw line kissing and licking your way to his lips. You had finally settled yourself down on his still very hard cock making you gasp. You started to roll your hips rubbing your self against him. Loki thrusted up in response. Before you knew it the blanket was gone and so was your clothes. “You know that’s cheating using your magic.” You mumbled as you kissed him roughly.  
Loki was about to roll you over when you grabbed his hand putting them on your breasts as you slide down on his cock. He seem to take the hint as his hands roamed over your breast. He pulled himself up as he took one of your needy nipples in to his mouth. You moaned. You held on to the head board as the other dug into Loki’s shoulder. Rolling your hips over and over again as Loki lazily thrusted. Then his pace quickened and he flipped you over. As he started to get more and more rough.  
“Loki slowdown.” You moan. But he didn’t he just kept Pounding into you restlessly.  
“Shut up You American slut.” The voice said your eyes shot open. You were no longer in Loki’s chambers or with Loki. You were in a cavern in the Middle East. Ten terrorist surrounding as they took their turn taking you. Your screams were muffled with a bloody, dirty, gas smelling gag. Tears filled your eyes but you refused to release them.  
You woke up with a start blinking away your eyes felt dry as you heard a voice trying to soothe you. You looked at loki as he held you tightly.  
“Y/n it was only a dream.” You heard him say but you couldn’t look at him. Even though your dream with him turned into a nightmare you couldn’t help but being aroused from what you had done in your dream. You felt embarrassed, ashamed to even think or dream of Loki in that way. How are you going to look him in the eye now?  
You hated it when your dream felt so real.  
“Did I fall asleep on you last night?” You asked trying to figure out where you were in the day. Loki looked at you confused.


	14. Chapter 14

"Darling, Whatever do you mean by last night?" He asked, you looked around and noticed you were still in the oversized chair, book in Loki's lap.  
You were still in the library, bright midmorning light came in through the window off to the side. Your entire body was still shaking as you looked around lost in the moment. Did none of what happen actually happen? Had you actually dreamt waking up and getting breakfast, dreamt of an entire day?  
You dreamt of having sex with the god, that had surely been a dream because he had morphed into them. You took an uneasy breath, pulling yourself away from Loki, the blanket falling from your shoulders.  
"Y/n?" Loki's voice pulled you back the moment.  
You looked over at him from over your shoulder, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he had possibly been asleep as well. What was happening to you? Ever since that day you refused to let anyone see you with your guard down, and that included sleeping. This was NOT happening.  
You stood suddenly, your eyes never leaving Loki. Concern was etched in every corner of his face, the smugness he had had for the last couple months was completely gone. For the brief moment he wasn't the god of mischief, he was a man who looked to be genuinely concerned. It was almost like a switch flipped in the back of your head, never show weakness.  
"I'm going to go change and get something eat. I trust you will do the same. I have a lot I want to see today and I don't want to be held back any later." You stated, your words clipped.  
You turned and walked away briskly, heading out of the library back to your room. 'I trust you will do the same?' What the hell? That was the weirdest set of words to leave your lips, now your talking like them? Hopefully Tony can get you off this god forsaken planet before you started reciting Shakespeare.  
Less then an hour later you found yourself in the kitchen, it was to late for meeting everyone for breakfast. That didn't mean that the kitchen staff didn't have food left over. You grabbed what looked like oatmeal from a large pot and some bread. Sitting yourself at a table, you ate in silence. That was till Loki walked in.  
"I see you didn't wait." He spoke calmly dishing himself up some food.  
"Figured you'd know how to eat without being shown." You replied as you continued to eat.  
"Didn't your parents tell you it's not polite to talk with your mouth full?" His words were tense as he sat a cross from you.  
You glared up at him from under your brow, was he really going to chide you? Him of all people.  
"Didn't yours tell you it's not polite to go to planet that doesn't even acknowledge your kind and try to take over, via alien warfare?" You snapped back locking eyes with him, you watched as his jaw tensed. "Or for that matter, brainwashing good people into murdering their coworkers? Or how about not being a dick?"  
You may have stepped over the line, but at the moment it felt good. The end of the nightmare had left you in a mood and you were not about to let anyone dictate anything about your life. Including talking with your mouth full.  
"Fair." He growled, obviously hating to be reminded of his past misgivings. "What did you want to see?"  
"I don't know Loki, I've seen where Thor trains, and parts of the garden. I like to go out into the city and see the rest of Asgard." You sighed, leaning back in your chair. "Since I have a sinking feeling I'm going to here longer then I wanted to."  
"Well then, let us go to the city." He stated, pushing his chair back, grabbing both of your empty bowls.  
**  
"This reminds of the farmers market back home." You stated, walking next to Loki.  
Little vendors lined the edges of the streets, booths selling an assortment of fruits and vegetables. Some selling cooked chunks of meats, the array of smells could make anyone's mouths water. Other booths held trinkets for sale, bracelets, necklaces, scarves, dresses. It made you feel a bit more at ease even if it make you miss home a bit more.  
"Midgard has market places as well?" Loki asked, his eyes watching you closely as you stopped by one of the booths to look at the assortment of items on the table.  
"Of course, though the only times you see them to this scale is at fairs." You explained. "Actually all of Asgard reminds of one giant renaissance fair."  
"And why is that, Darling?" He asked, you looked up from the table, your eyes locking with his.  
"Everything about this place, the way you dress, speak, fight, hell even the way you guys cook is from the renaissance period on Earth." You told him, just then a small child collided with you from behind.  
You were pushed flush up against Loki, for the first time making contact with him while awake and not fighting. Your dream came back to the forefront of your behind, the feel of those lips on your skin. The way his hips snapped into you, how his hot skin felt against yours.  
You could feel your face flush up at the memory, your gaze flickered down to his lips for a split second before you realized it. When your eyes connected with his you could see that cocky glint in them again.  
"No one would stop you." Loki's whisper came out smooth and seductive.  
You shoved yourself away from him, reeling your brain back into the here and now. Where he was a giant jerk face that likes to piss you off every second of every day. God, if you didn't want to know if his lips felt the way they had in the dream though.  
"In your dreams, Loki." You replied, turning away from him.  
"Are you sure it's not in yours?" He purred into your ear. "Seems someone likes to moan in their sleep."  
"I was dreaming about another man." You tried to remain cool even though your entire body went ridged at his comment.  
"So you know another man named Loki then?" He brushed passed you, giving you a smirk over his shoulder.  
Stupid Loki, and all his stupidness, of course it would be that dream you would talk in. Not the countless other nightmares, like how that one ended. You rolled your eyes as you sped to catch up with him.  
"For your information that's not what happened, in the dream that is." You clipped back at him, trying to save face.  
"Really, could of fooled me, the way your body moved while you were moaning." He replied casually. "Something like a woman in the throws of passion."  
"Or how about the throws of murdering you? I would take great pleasure in that." You smirked, Loki's steps faltered as you walked on up a head.  
Loki knew what he had seen and heard, when his name rolled off of your lips it about sent him crazy. With way your hips undulated, what he wouldn't give have them on him in another setting. He was almost half hard just thinking about it.  
That was till you started to thrash around, attempting to get away from whatever you had been dreaming about. The way your face contorted in fear and in pain. The word no falling from you in rapid succession. Your begging cries of them not do this, that's when he woke you.  
He watched as you stopped by another booth.


	15. Chapter 15

You admired the necklace as you looked at the one booth. You hand ran along it. It reminded you of something. Loki was deep in thought as you walked off. He realized this as you were several booths down he casually started to walked over to you. He watched as you talked with the Man at the booth. Watching you admire the gold snake choker with Emerald eye. It was open never connecting to the other side. Though you weren’t really sure why you were so drawn to it. But you were. You were about to purchase it when you realize you don’t have Asgardain money. So you politely declined. You saw loki walk up and you quickly looked away like you were about ready to go to another merchant. 

“What were you looking at?” Loki cooed. 

“Nothing.” You simply said as you walked away to the next area of booths. What you didn’t notice was loki purchasing the necklace after talking with the man at the booth. Loki smirked as he turned to catch up with you. When he did you were stopped at another booth. Your back was to him. Loki had used his magic to place the necklace around your neck. You hadn’t realized he did this until you turned around to tell him you were going to find somewhere that had something to drink. You noticed the way he looked at your neck, like he was looking at the Mona Lisa painting. 

“What? Is there something trying to suck my will to live?” As you reached for the side of your neck. You were about to say ‘oh that’s you.’ When your felt something around your neck. You looked up at Loki. “What did you do?” As you felt all around your neck. Loki saw a mirror behind you as he turned you around. His hand pointing at the mirror. You looked seeing the necklace you were admiring. Your jaw went slack in shock. As you looked over you saw loki smirking in the mirror. You turned on your heel to glare at the god.

“Did you steal this?” You question the the man well god. 

“I’m a prince. Not a common thief. I do have gold to buy things Darling.” He smiled simply. A genuine smile it almost took you back a little seeing.

“What tricks are you playing here. I’m not going to give in to your charm just because you decided to get me something I was looking at.” You hissed. You didn’t want anything from him if it came with a price. 

“No tricks. And I want nothing in return.” Loki stated as he gestured for you to continue walking. As it was starting to get crowded. ‘Just maybe to see that gorgeous smile of yours like I saw when you were looking, let alone it look beautiful on that lovely neck for yours. Even if you won’t admit it’s my symbol and colors.’ Loki kept those thoughts to himself. You eyed him specially. “It is yours to keep.” 

“Um thank you... I guess?” You whispered. Not really sure what say to the god. Still on the edge from your dream. And not really sure how to take Loki gesture. You spent the rest of the day in the city only heading back for dinner to meet up with the rest of the royal family. Thor was the first one to comment on your necklace.

“Awe y/n, that is a.. lovely necklace. I love snakes.” Thor was a bit confused cause it was his brothers symbol. But didn’t say anything about it. But he did go in to the story about how loki turned into a snake and when Thor picked the snake up. Loki shift back into himself and stabbed Thor. You chuckled a little as you looked over to loki who rolled his eyes. “Anyways. Will you be attending the mid-summers night ball we hold every year?” 

“No I’m not a ball and dress kind of girl besides I don’t have a dress.” You shook your head. Frigga had over your conversation with her son as she then looked over at her other son. Who face knotted up in disappointment when you said you weren’t going. She smiled to herself for a moment. 

The day of the ball. Everyone was getting ready, everything in the palace was being decorated. Food was being prepared. You watched as the servants rushed around trying to get everything perfect. You were busy watching when you almost ran into Frigga.

“Oh my. Al- Frigga. I’m sorry. I was just busy looking at everything thing.” You stumbled over your words you almost called her Allmorher which was what she went by with her sons and the people of Asgard but you were not from here. This place was turning you. You really needed to get out. 

“Please do not fret my dear, there was no harm. Though I did want to see you. Will you walk with me?” She asked as her hand pointed in the Direction you had just come from. 

“Of course. What is it you wanted to talk with me about.” You smiled as you walked with her. Down back the long Corridor you just came from. 

“That is a lovely necklace. My son Loki purchased it for you?” She asked. You only nodded in response not want to really talk about him. It had been a week when loki had gotten it for you. And you never did take it off. “Anyhow I wanted to invite you as my guest to the ball tonight. I really would like you to see our ways, really see Asgard.” 

“I um I don’t have anything to wear. And I don’t and can’t dance.” You mumbled. As you walk to your room. She pushed open the doors and lead you in. On the bed there was the most gorgeous cream colored dress with gold accents. There were gold colored, what you would call gladiator sandals next to it. 

“This is for you if you decide to join the festivities.” She smiled sweetly as she left. There was only an half an hour until the ball started. You looked yourself over and over again it wasn’t something you would wear but you weren’t going to lie you looked like a goddess. Sat there contemplated on going. 

Loki was in his normal corner watching waiting mostly, hoping you would show. Wondering what you were going to wear. He hadn’t noticed you walked in until he saw Thor dancing with a young woman. Well attempting to at least. His jaw dropped when he saw you. Your hair was curled up and have gold leaves holding it in place. The dress was held over one shoulder. You still had the necklace on. He decided to walk towards you and his brother.

You been there for over an hour, you may have had a few to drink just to get you in there and try to enjoy the night. Thor had come up and asked you to dance which you were just drunk enough to do so. Thor May have stated that everyone one on Midgard you be stunned at how stunning you looked. You came back with Bucky and Sam would probably die from a heart attack. 

“May I cut in?” Fandral purred as he cut in between you and Thor before you could protest. “You look positively breath taking. My dearest.” You tried to pull away but it didn’t work. 

“Don’t think cause I’m in a dress that I don’t have knives on me.” You hissed. As he spun you around the room. 

“Only wish to dance with the most beautiful Maiden in all the realms.” He cooed. You only rolled your eyes.

“Well you must be blind, deaf, and dumb to think that.” You clipped back. “And do not-“ you were about to add, while trying to pull away. When you felt Loki presence behind you.

“Fandral. She does Not like being called Maiden. So before you get another knife at what you call your manhood. I suggest you step away slowly.” Loki commended. Stood next to you. As soon as Fandral let go loki gently took your hand.

“You know I had that under control Loki. I’m not some damsel in distress!” You mocked. As Loki pulled you further onto the dance floor.


	16. Chapter 16

"Darling, of course I know you are more then capable of handling yourself." Loki smirked, leading you out to the dance floor.  
"I don't dance, Loki." You stated, attempting to pull yourself free. His grip tighten, as his he met your glare head on.  
"But you danced with my brother." He said softly, you rolled your eyes at him. "Is it that you might have feelings for him?"  
"Feelings.. for Thor?" You laughed, you shook you head at him. "Hell no. He's more of a brother to me."  
"Then why dance with him, and not me?" He asked, you looked around sighing.  
Everyone was dressed in the most regal attire you had seen in your life, hell you were at a legit ball. You looked back at the man in the black leather with green and gold accents. His look was almost pleading, or was that the Asgardian alcohol coursing through you veins. Fuck it.  
"One dance, and thats it." You stated, taking his hand.  
Loki led you out to the center of the gold dance floor, he took a step back from you still holding your hand. He bowed deep at the waist and you raised up your eyebrows at him like he lost his mind. That's when it dawned you, the sound of the music, the manner he was acting. It was a fucking waltz, god damn it.  
He pulled you in close to his body, wrapping an arm around you waist. You placed on hand on his shoulder as your other was held in his free hand. Now you wished you would of been paying attention to Bucky and stupidness. You tried to followed Loki's steps, trying hard not to make an ass of yourself. He maybe the god of fuckery but he sure knew what he was doing as he whisked you across the dance floor.  
Loki's movement were effortless as he spun with you, his eyes never leaving yours. Soon once dance became two and then a third, he made it seem completely easy. You guard around him starting to crumple as felt yourself smiling.  
"Loki, I need to cool down." You said, finally breaking from his grasp.  
"Of course, y/n." Politely, and almost un- Loki like he led you out on to the balcony.  
The cool night air wrapping around you, the breeze lifting your hair ever so lightly. You looked up at the stars, wondering which was home. The deep indigo sky, sprinkled with white twinkling dots. Loki removed is jacket, lightly draping it over your shoulders.  
"Is earth among them?" You asked, looking at the god who stepped up next to you.  
Loki shook his head at you, his eyes flicking down to your slightly parted lips. He linked his fingers with yours, slowly he started to lean toward you pausing briefly his eyes meeting yours before leaning further. For a second you actually though about kissing him, then it hit you. The bitch switch, you stepped back pulling your hand from his. He was job, and if your were going to the job you couldn't be meddling with man you've been tasked to god-sit.  
"Loki, I'm going to bed. It's late, I had a rough night last. And I hope I can trust you enough not to blow up another city in my absence." You clipped, walking back toward the door way of the balcony, leaving the poor man confused.  
**  
Rat-a-tat, rat-a-tat, the sound of iron rain gracing the canons and plains, tearing scars into the barren landscape as the smell of copper and gunpowder hung heavy in the heated air. You dropped behind the half broken wall, ejecting the empty clip from your rifle. You peered over the corner while pulling a fresh clip from your chest strap. A shell hit the brick near your head, sending a cloud of dust up in your face.  
You slammed your body back as you rammed the new clip into it's place. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady your nerves. Looking at the kid sitting opposite of you, his fresh face full of terror. He held the rifle tight, white knuckling it as he pressed to his chest. You swear they get younger every year. You closed your eyes, and took one last deep breath.  
You were deep behind enemy lines, most of your convoy had been blown up by a roadside IED. You sprang out from your spot, turning and firing, lining rifle scopes in your sight as the kid behind you followed suit.  
BOOM!!  
The explosion to your left tossed you like a plastic bag in the wind. Loud ringing in your ears, you shook your head, pushing yourself to you knees. You looked up, blood, so much blood. The kid! Your head snapped around, haunted vacant eyes looking past you. Blood slowly dripping from his mouth, his rifle three feet from him. His right leg six feet from his hip, his left no where to be seen. His guts strewn across the battlefield.  
"Y/n!" Mike yelled coming down the hill, your vision swam in and out of focus.  
Darkness took hold as he neared, you came too being rocked in a dark, hot truck. Foreign voices, clipped and quick. Then blackness.  
You were chained to a bed by your ankle completely naked, male voices, somewhere to your left. The room was dimly lit, and it smelled of earth and vomit. The door swung open and the first thing you saw was the ACU's, friendly? Your gaze slipped up the body. Mike's hazel eyes bore into you as he sneered down at you.  
"Stupid bitch. Think your better then half those men out there just cause you have a fucking cunt between your legs?" He spit out, walking over, his fist connecting with your cheek. "All you are good for is your damn whole."  
Six men stepped in behind him, speaking in foreign tongues. You had heard the whispers and rumors of a double agent amongst the crew. The convoy had been a set up, all from this disgusting piece of shit in front you.  
"You'll regret this, fuck face." You spat out as the men descended on you.  
One of them shoved a dirty rag, smelling of bile and gasoline in your mouth. Another unbuckled his pants, dropping them to the ground. He spat on his hand as he crawled up your body, the scent of sweat and body odor over powering every other scent in the room.  
Mike smirk searing it's way into your brain, terrorist, double crossed, enemy. One day asshole!


	17. Chapter 17

Loki watched as you walk toward the Courtyard, everyone in Asgard were asleep beside himself and you. You actually wore an Asgard gown which in the right light you can see right through it, with slits all the way up to hips, your back was exposed. He had never seen such a sexy dress on any woman Asgard or Midgard alive. Loki smirked as he got off the the balcony to follow you. 

As you walked throw the courtyard, you loved the garden of Asgard. You decided you needed fresh air after one of the worsted dream you’ve had in a long, long time. You felt a cool breeze as of someone behind you. Turning on your heel as you pushed Loki up against the cobblestone wall. 

"Loki.” You growled! "Why are you following me?" You were still tense from your dream.

"A ravishing young thing walk around alone in her sleep gown that you can practically see throw.” As he running his hands over the thin layer of clothing his cool finger played with the hem touching your hip. You push herself way from him. He grabbed your elbow before you could walk away. You tried to fight from he's grasp, he had you pinned up against the cool cobblestone wall! You gasped as his hips pressed against yours. You knew loki wouldn’t hurt you. You saw that in his eyes lately.

"Loki let me go please, I'm not in the mood for your games. I just wanted some air alone, The only time I get that is at night when I'm not babysitting your ass!" You hissed. As you tried pushing him off. "Ugh come on Loki!" He let your arms go but still had you pinned with his hips! Loki brushed some strands of y/h/c out of your face. Trying to avoided his gaze. He grabbed your chin making you look up at him. His face was only inches away from yours. You could taste his breath on your lips. You started to chew on you bottom lip. Which drove Loki nuts. 

"I wish you would stop with that blasted  
lip of yours. Before I do something about it for you!" You stopped and looked at him in puzzlement, you thought he was bluffing! He pushed his hips against her even harder. You could feel his cock get harder up against your lower stomach. Which made you bite your lip harder. A small moan trying to escape between you lips. He smirked when he heard it, as he placed he lips on yours. You tried to push away. He only pushed his lips on you harder. Before you could stop yourself, You started kissing him back. his left hand tangled up into you hair, while his right explored your back side. You tangled your fingers in his long black hair. You couldn't help it. You really tried to fight and resist loki's charm, he was your mission. You gasped again as he pulled you leg up as he hooked your foot behind him, push up against you even more. He's hand pulled open at the fabric of your dress. You started to squirm under his cool hand grabbed at your ass, pushing you into him. 

"When was the last time a meir midgard male made you cum so hard and so fast you forgot where you were. " Loki whispered in your ear, it was almost a low growl. You were thrown by his words. Never thought to hear anything like that come from Loki's silver tongue. You lost balance. What was he doing to you. Feeling your heart race. And the throbbing between your legs. You needed to get out of this before anything continues. Right as he went back to attending to your lips but you turned your head. 

"Loki please I can't, we can't. Your my mission." Loki pulled his face away from yours! He's hand still tangled in your hair. His cold thumb a long your pretty pale cheek. 

"Let's make a wager Loki, well a game so to say, but there will be rules to this little game. You and your silver tongue have to play this games with no cheating! No tricks, no magic just you trying to catch me as a man and not as a god. Can you do that?" You sighed.

"What do I get if I catch you my pet?" Still running his hands a long your cheek. God you were getting more and more turned on by the minute.

"Me, you can have me for the night and only the night, any way you like me. If and only if you get me before I make it to my chambers."

"And if you win?" 

"And if I win, well I get to my chambers, you will leave me to my job with out your silver lies, and stop with this lust for me. You and I both no you only want to fuck me and that would be all just like any other man!" Your words were harsh. He knew that Meir men had played, toyed, hurt you. And yet you still did not trust him. Part of him couldn't do that to you the other part wanted you to be his slave. 

"So basically we are playing what you Midgards call tag? Isn't this a childish game?" Loki asked. You pushed yourself into him your lips inches away from his ear! 

"Maybe it is but if you can tag me then you can have me, how childish of a game is it then? One more rule you have to give me 10 minutes head start. Can I trust you to obey these simple rules?” Your words ran a shiver down his spine why do you have this power over him, to make him obey it should be you that should obey, kneeling to him. "Tag your it." whispering as you nipped at his ear before for stepped back. 

"10 minutes then you can try and catch me." You turn and run off. Running up the stairs, and ran through the doors to the main hall. You had been taking strolls to find new and quicker ways in and out of the Asgard buildings if you needed to escape or hunt Loki's ass down. Loki actually waited the hole 10 minutes before he gave chase. You made it to your chamber, shut the heavy doors, you leaned against it. You hadn't ran that hard in a long time. Your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. Smiled as you opened the door to peek out into the hall to see if loki had made to the hall ways yet! But there was no sign of him. You shrugged and shut the door turning around you jumped and yelped, Loki was in your room. He slowly walked toward you. Like a Predator hunting his pray

“Haha Loki, I made it to my room, I'm not yours tonight.” You taunted. Loki only smirked still walking towards you. Loki had you pinned. 

"My pet, do you not realize this is not your room!" Your smile disappeared as you looked around the room. The bed was in green and black with gold accents. Books lined the walls. He is horned helmet lay on the deck with his many of dagger. Your heart was racing again, his hand on either side of your head resting on the door! 

" Y-you tricked me Loki." He rested his elbow by you head he was leaning up against the side of you while his other hand was playing with her hair.

"Ahh I did not trick you my darling nor use magic. Did you not realize your door is on the right, not the left you went the up the back corridor.” He was right and you know it. You bit your lip.

“Loki.." You tried to take a deep breath it felt like you breath was stuck in your throat. Swallowing hard. Loki took this time to pull you in to his embrace his lips pressed against your own, you expected it to be hard rough, but this was soft passionate. It throw you off. As you responded to his kiss. Push yourself in to him more, tangling your left hand in his hair, your right dug into leather on his back. You were overly eager to finish or start, you weren’t sure. He was sexy as hell, but also you couldn't trust him and his lies you knew this was only a game to him it won't mean anything. Just hit it and quit it. 

It had been to long since you had been with a man, well he was a god. You thought to yourself as you started to go for his buckles on his armor, you really would like for them to go away. Loki grabbed your hands putting them back behind his head then grabbing your ass as he lifted you up to move toward his bed not breaking the kiss as he slide his tongue in between your lips. 

You gasped as he tossed you down on the bed. You got on to your elbow to watch what he was going to do next. He kneel down over you on the bed continued kissing you. He ran his hand over the straps of your dress pushing them off your shoulders and down your arms making the dress fall off your Breasts. He sat back taking full advantage of his view. Lust had filled his eyes as he marveled over your bear torso. Your breast were more then a handful. You had started to feel a little exposed as he was just staring down at you. You moved your arms around your exposed chest. 

“Darling you do not need to hid from me. Every part of you leave me bewilder you are breath taking love.” He whispered in you ear as he pushed your hands away. Working wet kisses along you jawline down your neck traveling to the left breast kiss every inch working his way to your harden nipple. He started lick, suck, biting at your nipple as he’s other hand plays with your right breast. You start squirming around under him. Moan after moan escapes your lips. God what was he doing to you. You could feel yourself getting wetter each time. Loki moves his mouth to the right. His free hand now traveling down your side to hip, then thigh rubbing his thumb up and down. As his hand goes back up and under the fabric of your dress finding your soaked panties. Letting out a growl. As you gasped. 

“My, my what do we have here?” He smirks looking up at you rubbing his long finger up and down you clothed folds. “You are soaked my love. Has anyone made you this wet?” All you could to was shake your head no. You didn’t want to give in to him and if you were to open your mouth only moans would come out. With a cocky smirk he kissed and nipped at your neck and shoulder full intending on leaving his mark. His hand started you rub over your panties harder pushing in between your folds. You pushed your hips up needing more wanting him to remove what was in his way. 

“Loki” you moaned softly. He stop his assault on your neck pulling away from you. “Don’t “ She whimpered. You heard him chuckle darkly as you heard a rip of fabric fallowed by a cold breeze.

“You are full of surprises my love.” As he looked down at your very exposed warmth. His fingers brushing over the smoothness of it. He licked his lips. You hadn’t realized he had used his magic to remove his clothes. You gasped when you saw his rock hard length. He looked at you with a devilish smirk. It was bigger then any man you had ever seen or had. ‘Was he even going to fit.’ You thought. He lowered himself down and started to kiss your left ankle working his way up he stop just above your folds he let out a breath the cool air made you shiver with pleasure then Loki started down the other leg.

“ Your a tease” You mumbled breathless.

“Oh em I.” And with out wrong Loki made his Assault, licking up and down between your fold. Making you gasps loader then before you hand found his hair while the other cling to the bed sheets. He took his time with you which no one ever had. Let alone make you want to cum so bad. As he worked you over, you gasped and squirmed. As you felt a long slender fingers find it’s way to your entrance curling a little to find the spot. He worked you over the edge as your cried out. He worked you through your first orgasm. His name slipped between moans. You whimpered when your felt him leave. 

“Has anyone ever made you cum like that?” His finger still working you in and out. You only shook your head. He added a Second one. You gasped. Purring at the feeling. He took the time to kiss every Signal scare. He stop at three long scares in a triangle just under your belly button. Kissing each one. He felt you tense again and your breath stop. He stop. “Breath darling, I will not hurt you. Nor ever will I.” He mumbled as he went for your lips. His fingers never leave your warmth. He wanted to pull another orgasm out of you. He worked his fingers faster. He felt your walls tighten. He then slipped a third. And with that you did it. You clamped around his fingers as you came. 

Loki kiss your lips as you came down. He pulled his fingers out as he moved to hover over you. He lined his cock up with your entrance. Kissing you a few more times. He push the tip of his cock in you. You started to tense up again. Keeping your eyes shut. Loki stoped. 

“Darling look at me?” He whispered softly. You opened your eyes as you looked up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. Concern washed over his face. 

“No!” It was barely above a whisper. You bit your lip again. Loki kissed you again.

“I will not hurt you. But please tell me if you want me to stop.” You almost rolled your eyes at his words. But he really did look concerned. You hands find his shoulder. 

“Just fuck me all ready.” You hissed. 

“As you wish.” He chuckled. As he pushed further into you. It was painful slow. So you snapped your hip up taking him to the hilt. Loki growled. But took the hint. He moved in and out of you. He was huge but you adjusted. He did take his time with you. It wasn’t like what you had expected from the god. He was making sure you enjoyed it. He snaked his arms around your waist lifting you up and flipping you on top of him. You gasped. He grabbed at you ass as you rolled your hips setting the pace. Your moans and screams echoed through his ears. You started to speed up bouncing more. Loki sat up nipping at your breasts. He thrust in you matching your pace. 

“Cum for me.” He growled “cum for me y/n.” He felt your walls clinch around his cock as you came on him. You screamed in pleasure. Loki came inside you, right after he heard your scream. ‘Oh god loki.’ He was amazing how quickly you got him to come. His arms wrapped around you as you collapsed on him. He slowly laid you both down. Your chest heaving against his. As you laid on top of him. A few minutes passed and you thought maybe Loki feel asleep. As you got up attempting to find your clothes. “Where are you going love?” Loki looked over at you.

“I was just going to um clean up and head back to my chambers.” You mumbled grabbing part of the blanket to cover yourself. 

“Darling let me.” And with a flick of his wrist your had one of his shirt on and were cleaned up. “And I thought I had you for the night as it’s still night please stay until morning and to get some sleep.” He had gotten up as you were trying to figure out what to say. His hand rested on your waist. His other hand cupped you cheek. Kissing your forehead. As he took your hand bring you back to the bed. You sighed as you got in facing way from Loki as you felt him slide in behind you. You couldn’t even try to wrap your head around what just happened. As you thought, you felt Loki wrap his arms around you bring you flush up against him he nuzzles into your neck. His fingers rubbed circles around the triangle scare. Soon you feel asleep. It was killing him not knowing what happened to you. These three scares were driving him nuts. 

You woke up the sun was shining in the room from the window. You stretched feeling someone behind you. You froze. Then you realize where you were. You thought you had dreamed that. As you felt the familiar soreness of after sex. ‘Yep you slept with Loki.’ Something you were never supposed to do. You slowly got up. As you quietly walked out of his room in hopes he wouldn’t wake up. You were successful as you shut the door behind you. Taking a Look down the hall making sure no one would see you walking out of his room. In just his shirt. This was now going to be harder then you ever thought. As you shut the door to you room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit? Fuck! Did I really just do that?" You asked yourself, closing your chamber door behind you.  
Your leaned your back against the coolness of the wood. This was not supposed to happen, whatever, hit and quit it. You took a deep ragged breath, pushing yourself up off the door. You walked over to your bed, sitting down gingerly. You pulled the glasses out to place a call, to the one person you knew would be able to talk some sense into you.  
"Hey there, sweet face, long time no see." Natasha's face popped into view.  
"Hey Nat." You sighed, biting your bottom lip. "I fucked up."  
"You fucked up or you fucked?" She smirked.  
"Nat." You almost shrieked, god damn her and her knowing things some how.  
"Looks like Barnes owes me money." She snickered to herself.  
"You were placing bets on whether or not I would sleep with Loki?!"  
"Come on, everyone sleeps around on missions from time to time. No big deal." She responded nonchalantly.  
"Nat, that's you not me." You retorted with an eye roll.  
"Incorrect, not just me. Rogers did it last month." She cocked her head with a smirk. "How's that for the poster boy?"  
"Are you serious? Steve?!" You gawked into the glasses not believing your ears.  
"Yes, Steve. It happens, some of us do it for stress relief, others to forget, or cause they genuinely care." She said in a sing song voice, before her tone went serious. "Do you care? About Loki that is."  
"No!" You said almost too quickly. "Absolutely not."  
"Well then, looks like you didn't fuck up. Just calm down and go about like nothing ever happened, that is unless you want it to happen again."  
"No, I don't." You sighed. "Seriously though, Steve?"  
"Yep, seems like mister goody two shoes can't keep it in his pants."  
"I don't even want to know how you found this out. Don't tell Bucky I slept with Loki though, that's just weird." You shook your head.  
"Damn it, I'll find another another way to collect my hundred then. Anyway, don't be a stranger." She smiled before you said bye and ended the call.  
You took the glasses off, putting them back in your hiding spot. Your mind spinning from the fact you slept with Loki and Mr Captain Perfect had slept around on a mission. You changed out of the shirt you were wearing for another set of clothes. You took one look in the large mirror that had been provided, fixed your hair a bit and walked out.  
You found the dining hall, sitting next to Thor, ready for breakfast. Loki casually walked in and his face lit up, you pretended not to notice. He sat down in the chair next you, his head turned to face you. You never looked up at him, never regarded the god who was all but beaming.  
"So, y/n what is on the agenda today? A stroll through gardens, the market?" Loki asked, his voice was light and hopeful.  
"I'd rather not, Loki. I would rather train today, cause eventually I'll be off this planet and I don't want to look sloppy in front of Capt or Fury." You responded coolly, looking at your plate.  
"Training it is, I'm sure there's something we.." you cut him off before he could finish.  
"With Thor, afterall He has the strength and that's what I'm going to need when I get back home. Not defending myself against magic tricks." You added curtly, were you being a massive jerk? Of course, that's just how this would go.  
You ate your meal, and stood abruptly. When you walked off you left the man in silence, willing not to turn back.  
"Hopefully you can manage not to try and take over another world in my absence." You quipped out before leaving.  
That's how the next week went, you were cold and harsh with Loki. It was much like when you had first landed on Asgard. You steered away from him when you knew it would only leave the two of you to yourselves. You could not and would not get involved with him again.  
You were successful until one evening when he cornered you.  
"What's come over you?" He demanded blocking entry to your room.  
"What do you mean?" You asked sharply.  
"You've been acting cold since that night we shared a bed, and I demand to know why that is exactly." He spat out, leaning in towards you.  
"Seriously Loki?" You snapped. "You of all people are going to act like this? I've seen you with the women you've brought back to the palace, that you flirt with, never the same girl twice. What do you think that was?"  
Loki blinked hard a few times, staring at you in shock. You refused to back away, reaching under his arm to open your door.  
"That was nothing more then a booty call loki, you of all people should understand that." You stated before ducking under his arm and entering your room, closing the door behind you.  
Loki stood in silence, he just stared at the door. Had he done something wrong? He took a deep breath and wandered down the hall trying not to feel the string of rejection get to him. He went straight to the person that knew you better, Thor. Even though he didn't always get along with him, he hoped that Thor would at least give him some insight.  
"Brother." Loki announce softly as he walked in through his brothers open door.  
"Loki!" Thor bellowed back, smiling brightly as he flipped through a book.  
"May ask you something, with out you threatening me?" He asked, staying just inside the door way.  
"What is it?"  
"Y/n, why is she being cold and distant?" Loki took a deep breath before continuing. "Her and I slept together, and since then she's been nothing but crass to me. And what is a booty call?"  
"You did what?" With that Thor was on his feet and across the room.  
"Yes, I slept with her." Loki reiterated himself. "I didn't nothing to harm her, I sure you."  
"Damn it Loki!"  
~~~  
You flopped down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A part of you hated treating him like this but it was for the best, at least that's what you told yourself. You heard a ringing sound, your glasses were going off.  
You pulled them from there hiding spot, putting them on your face and answering. Tony's grinning face came in view, and your heart rate started to pick up a bit.  
"Hey, trouble, ready to come home?"


	19. Chapter 19

You had decided to spar with Thor cause well you needed a distraction. What happened a week ago with Loki. Still lingered at night while you laid in bed it was like he was still inside of you and his hot breath on your skin. It was only supposed to be just sex and that was it. But now, now you don’t know. Loki’s been acting not at all like what he was when you first meet him. He did try and ask you what was going on but you’ve been cold, short with him. Now it felt like you were trying to avoid the god of mischief. 

Thor finally agreed to sparing with a sword. He help you find a sword like Lady Sif’s. It was still heavy and hard to maneuver. It almost felt like you were carrying an RPG but having to swing it around instead of it resting on your shoulder. You had meet the ground on more then one occasion. You even almost knocked yourself out with the sword. Luckily you missed your eye and only managed to scratch your cheek. But you did give yourself a black eye in the process. Thor thought it best to stop as you were getting tired and you kept hurting yourself. 

“Thor I’m fine. I’ve done worse and had worse happen to me.” As you wiped the blood from your cheek. But he convinced you to be done. You started to walk back into the palace. Rubbing your shoulder. You thought maybe a nice hot and very long bath would help. You didn’t realize that Loki sat and watched you and Thor spar. You both did have fun and laughed a lot. Minus the falls and hurting yourself. He did enjoy watching you. Though he did think that lady Sif would have been a better opponent for you. After you walked away. He figured he would talk with you later maybe after dinner. 

You had to admit, that the bathtubs here were like a hottub but as the size of a mid size swimming pool. You even got to have bubbles. Which made you happy. You slowly dipped yourself into the water. You had put up hair up. Grabbing a small pillow towel behind your head. You sighed in relief as you relaxed. It was nice to have some quite time. You hadn’t realized how long you had been in there. You had missed dinner and Loki decided to bring you a plate himself. He knocked on your chamber door but no answer. So he opened it thinking maybe you feel asleep again. He walked in. No sight of you in the bed nor in the room. He set the plate down. 

You moved around in the tub, as you moved you winched in pain. Loki had heard this. Walked into the bathroom. He saw your hand was on your shoulder as you tried to work a knot out. He smiled as he walked in. Seeing you like this, even if it was the back of you knowing that you were naked. Gods the thing he wanted to do. He walked up behind you, his hand reached out for you. 

“What do you want loki?” You hissed looking over your shoulder. As you pushed away. He caught your shoulders before you could get far. He started to rub them and your neck.

“I wish to only help.” You tried to pull away again. “Darling will you just let someone help you out for once. You are tense. And not cause I’m in the room.” You sighed in announces as you gave in. He kneeled on the hard floor. “Though if you don’t mind it would be easier if I joined you. I promise it’s only to give you a massage I will stay covered in what you Midgards call swim wear. 

“Fine, but no funny business. I just want to relax. Was hoping to be by myself but that’s doesn’t seem like that will happen.” You huffed. You moved to the wall as Loki got in using his magic to change into swim trunks. You didn’t want to look at him. To see him bear chested and his hair getting wets. Him being wet. You shook your head as you rested on the other side facing the window you put a towel under your crossed arms and you rested you head down. You sat back on your heels kneeling on the ledge of the bench in the bathtub. Loki moved behind you. You flinch when he touched you. Loki worked your sore muscles. His hand were amazing. You held on to your moan. Not wanting him to hear them. Not wanting him to know what he was doing to you. As he worked on your lower back. 

You shifted a little, and starting to doze in and out as you did you lost control and let out a moan. Not noticing Loki hands started to move forward working your Stomach. You hadn’t realized he moved closer to you as well. Your back was rest against his chest. One hand started drifting up to your breast. As the other found It’s was between you legs. Snapped your head up when you felt slender fingers on you right nipple. 

“Relax I have you.” Loki whispered. “As always love just tell me to stop and I shall.” His other fingers started to lazily rub between your folds. You head fell on to his shoulder. He watched as your face relaxed. Watching your lips part. As he slowly worked his fingers on your delicate parts. You started out with small whimpers. Your ass pressed hard against his semi hard cock. You heard a low growl come from him. So you did it again harder each time. With out warning he pushed two fingers inside you. Pumping in and out of you. As his lips found good use of your shoulder. You hand slide behind his head into his hair. As you hit your first orgasm. Clinching around his fingers. While he worked you through you high. 

Your other hand snuck it’s way between your body’s finding his cock. Pull him free from his now tight shorts. His hands moved as you lifted yourself up a little. You Position his cock against your needing quim. Slinging down to the hilt of his length. He growled biting the flesh of your shoulder. He was shocked how quickly you took over he was only wanted to pleasure you and only you. Not wanting to take you with his growing needy cock. He was going to control and behave himself. But if you want him he will gladly let you have him. He was yours to do so as you please.

As his name left your lips over and over. He wanted to have his release right then and there the way you sound felt, was like he had gone to Valhalla. But you suddenly stopped. As you slid off his cock. You heard a growl come from him as you got out of the tub you looked over to him. With a hint of mischievous in your eyes. 

“Well are you coming or are you going to sit there in shock.” It didn’t take loki long to be right on your heels. You made it to your bed as you pushed Loki down. Finishing what he had started as you crawled on top slide back down on his still hard cock. You had him coming easily. You both laid there after words. Loki got up and was about to leave when you grabbed his hand. “Stay with me just for tonight?” You asked your voice was low soft. 

“As you wish.” He crawled back in under the covers. He laid on his back arm resting behine his head. He wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t think you would ask him this. Something so intimate knowing what happened last time. But what shocked him even more, let alone shocked you was that you rolled partially on top of him. Your head resting on his chest as you hand laid across the rest of him. Leg over his. He moved his arms so that both rested on you. You both feel asleep like that. 

You woke before loki. Carefully you got out of bed. Getting dressed in You normal Midgard.. earth. clothing. You looked at the god as you grabbed you duffel bag. Walking over to him kissing his cheek. As you mumbled. ‘I’m sorry Loki. My prince. But this, this would never work.’ And with that you left. You decided not to tell him that Tony called you with the good news that you were coming home. You had only told Thor that day who was waiting for you to take you back home.

“Thor, tell you brother when you come back will you.” You said with a bit of sadness to your voice. As he looked at you he nodded. Not telling you that he knew about you and his brother. He took your bag. As you both walked into the golden room that you really never got to see. 

“He will miss you y/n.” Heimdall smirked. At you with his all knowingness. You could feel your face heat up. Thank god for Thor though.

“Yes, I will miss you my friend. Even mother as well. She did enjoy having you here, we all did. I even think my brother might..” Thor trailed off. As he Hughes you. 

“Thor you will see me again. You know where I live..” You smiled holding on to Thor as you were flung back through space. That gave you way to much time to think about Loki. You felt guilty for not telling him. But again he was only a mission. You hoped that you will come back to your senses when you got home.


	20. Chapter 20

Your knees buckled to the hardened soil as so as your feet touched the ground. The world around you was spinning and tilting, causing your stomach to do flips. Screw the rainbow bridge crap, you'd rather deal with one where falling off the edge while playing Bowser was your biggest worry. The sound of Led Zeppelin filled your ears as you heard the unmistakable lyrics about the land of the ice and snow, all you did was growl as you finally stood back up.  
Tony stood just a head of Bucky and Sam, the Avengers compound behind them had a giant welcome home banner on it. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, suddenly Sam and Bucky pushed Tony out of the way as they rushed over to you. As the came up to you watched Bucky shove Sam out of the way and wrapped his arms around you.  
"Finally, never thought I'd actually miss that infuriating grimace as much as I did." He said, releasing your tense body. You weren't known for being affectionate, let alone with someone like the Winter Soldier.  
"Move out of the way." Sam snipped shoving the brunette out of the way to give you his own hug. Truth be told you in fact had missed both of them and their consistent bantering, even though you would never let on you were more then happy to see them.  
"Okay you two love struck puppies, move out of the way and let y/n actually come on in." Tony sighed, both men parted out of your path and you walked into the compound. Thor had made an excuse to go back to Asgard, and vanished back the way you had both came.  
"What no regal dresses for us?" Bucky smirked carrying your duffel bag.  
"Barnes, I'd rather shoot myself. Speaking of shooting, when do I get my guns back?" You spun, walking backwards to look at Tony.  
"Soon enough, first the debriefing and the dinner." Tony clipped back, you rolled your eyes.  
"Can I at least get settled in?" You questioned receiving a nod from him.  
What you wanted was just a few minutes to yourself, just you get your mind around everything before being asked questions as to your time on Asgard. After arguing with Bucky and Sam you finally managed to pull the bags from them and made your way back to your room. You opened the door dropping the bags to the side and closed it behind you, resting your head again the cool metal. You sighed to yourself, apart of you felt the worst person on the planet for leaving Loki the way you did.  
You hoped he would understand, that you couldn't become emotionally attached, it would only lead to heartbreak. Maybe if he hated you it would makes things easier, fuck, why on earth did you have to screw around with him.  
"So, I'm guessing by the fact you haven't realized I'm sitting on your bed behind you that your having some internal conflict going on." You head shot up and eyes widen. You didn't even have to turn around to know that the red headed former assassin had that all knowing smirk plastered to her face.  
"Nat." You stated, taking a deep breath before turning, and as predicted she did have that smirk on her face.  
"Guessing you went more then one round with him." She said coyly as you walked over to your closet, you slid the door open to see what clothes had been left behind.  
"I don't know what you mean." You replied calmly, pulling out a clean pair of black tactical pants and a loose grey shirt.  
"Really? Cause maybe the rest of guys didn't notice but I can see the marks on your neck, faint but I can see them." She slowly stated, you could the heat creep up your face.  
"Okay, So I did before I left, is that what you want to hear Natasha? I fucked him one last time before coming back." You snapped turning to face her fully.  
"No, I want to know what your state of mind is right now. Cause you've already spaced out on me since you came into this room. You gone from just about sobbing against the door like a heartbroken school girl to flushing up with embarrassment to lashing out." She sniped out, standing and walking over to you, her eyes nailing you in place. There was no malice in her words, it was like reading a report to her but her eyes told you different story. "I need to make sure that what happened on Asgard doesn't cloud your judgement, cause Cap and Fury have us set up for a new mission at the end of the week. The last thing we need is for you to get all weepy and weak on us."  
You knew what she was saying was true, if you had emotionally compromised it could effect your performance on a mission, but it made your blood boil hearing her say it. You weren't emotionally attached to the God of Mischief, come hell or high water you would never become that way to anyone.  
"Nat, I'm only going to say this once, so listen very closely." You seethed, talking behind gritted teeth, glaring her down. "I am not, nor will I ever be emotionally compromised. What happened on Asgard was just what it was, a good old romp in the hay, you of all people here so understand that."  
The red head crossed her arms, jutting her hip out the side as she looked you up and down. You knew what she was doing, she was attempting to read to you the way she did everyone. The corner of her mouth pulled up before her eyes met yours again, you clenched your fist, wishing you could just take a swing at her. You knew it would be in vain but still it urge was there.  
"Will see about that, y/n, I really hope for your shake you aren't lying to yourself." She stated flatly, walking past you to the door. She swung it open and paused. Looking over her shoulder back at your tense body, you taking slow deep breaths to calm yourself. "It's good to have you back, everyone has missed you."  
The door shut behind you leaving you to stew at her words. You hadn't even been home for an hour and you already needed a good stiff drink, how the hell were you going to handle a debriefing with the Captain. You grabbed the closest item to you, your lamp, and threw it the door allowing part of your rage to manifest.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki woke up, the sunshine in his face he turned around. To look at you. But when he turned around you were not in bed. He got up and went to the bathroom you were not there. He dressed and went to searched for you. But you were nowhere to be found. Nor was his brother. He found Frigga asked her if she has seen you or Thor. She hadn’t for both. Later on when Thor came back from Midgard he found Loki in the Library.

“Brother, may I sit with you?” Thor was softer then his normal booming voice. Loki nodded and jester for him to sit.

“Have you seen y/n?” Loki was hoping maybe the You were just trying to get away from him for awhile to clear your head. You seemed to do that a lot when you were annoyed at him or yourself. 

“I have. I took her back to Midgard. She got called to go back last night.” Thor sighed even though loki didn’t show his emotion of pain that you didn’t tell him yourself. Thor could see it in his eyes. Thor put hand hand on loki shoulder. “I’m sorry brother. I know you were starting to have feeling for her.”

“Brother let me stop you there. I do not have feeling for a weak Midgard woman.” Loki masked his pain with hatred. He got up and started to walk away.

“Brother.” Thor sighed heavily. “She wanted to tell you good bye. Is there anything you would like to tell her? I’m going back for her welcome home feast, that the man of Iron it hold for her.” 

“There is nothing that needs to be said brother as she put it. It’s was only a booty call.” He didn’t even look back at Thor. But he sure as hell was not letting this go. He was going to demanded an explanations from you. Even if he had to go back to Midgard. 

When Tony said dinner it really wasn’t that at all it was a party welcoming you home. You should of known that when they said Dinner, but here you were drink in hand and everyone including those same agents that brought you to your doom in the first place. You really did want to smack them. Though you did ask if they ever got your fruit basket. They didn’t like you’re joke. You sat with Bucky and Sam. Watching the door. Thor should up right as the party started. When you saw Thor you started to wonder about how loki took the news. You had just taken a sip of your drink when Lady Frigga walked in everyone stopped and looked at her, you though when you saw her you decided to spit out your drink all over Sam and Bucky who looked at you. 

“What was that for?” Sam scoffed. 

“I’m never going to get away from him.” You muttered as you stormed over making your way through the people.

“Mother.” Thor’s voice boomed. The party went back on as Thor made it to Frigga before you. “Mother what brings you to Midgard?” He had a pleased look on his face. She told him that she wanted to at least say good bye to you. Was what you could kind of hear as you approached. God Thor could be thick headed at times. Lady Frigga smiled at you.

“My dear. You left in such a rush I never got to say good bye.” Frigga spoke softly to you. 

“Mother will you stay and join the feast?”

“My son, I can not stay. Your father dose not know I’m here. I must get back soon. I only wished to say good bye to y/n.” She smiled up at him. 

“Well let me walk you back out then.” Thor smiled at her.

“Thor its all right, I’ll walk Lady Frigga out. I’m sure we have much to speak of.” As your arm slipped through hers. Your hand rested on her forearm. You walked out with Frigga as soon as those doors shut. You found the nearest broad room, drugging her into the room.

“What is it my dear, what’s wrong?” Frigga concerned on her face as she watched you. You’re back to her. 

“Oh cut the crap Loki. I know it’s you. Just show yourself to me.” You hissed turning to face him. “Your eyes give you away.” There was a green mist and Loki stepped forward. You glared at the god. “What the hell are you doing here?” You hissed in a hushed tone. 

“I wanted to know why you left without saying a word.” He asked not raising his voice. Nor did he sound mad, in fact he sounded heartbroken. The look on his face said it all as well. 

“I did I said my good bye that night when I fucked you. Was that not enough.” You hissed. 

“That’s not what I meant y/n.” He filled his arm across his chest. 

“Oh like what loki, I’m sorry but I finally got the call I have been wait for to go back to mid- earth. What did you expect was going to happen? Tell me.” 

“So when you kissed my cheek saying I’m sorry Loki. My prince. But this, this would never work. These words to me that I was dreaming it all.” He took a step towards you.

“Yes loki you were.” You stated. 

“I don’t believe you.” He hissed taking another step towards you.

“Why loki! Why can’t you just leave this alone. Im damage goods.” Your voice started to raise. “You really want to know exactly what happened to me for a year an half?” You yelled. Loki nodded. You sighed trying to calm yourself from all emotions. “I Was held prisoner. I was basically sold out, my hole team killed in front of me and not just by the men that kept me prisoner. But by my own lover and teammate. He watched willingly while men did all sorts of torture. From waterboarding to Electric shock. From taking dole tools use to stab, cut, carve. All the while a dozen men took their pleasure using my body. Every single day and some time they would use other things. In what ever hole they could find. Most of the time I was gaged with a rag that god knows what was on it besides blood and gasoline.” At this point you were practically screaming. Trying not to let it get to you. You turned away from him.

“And the worst part, is those three little lines shaped into a triangle was them stabbing just deep enough that...” You paused. “Well let’s say I will never get to give anyone an Heir.” You spoke softer as you tried to calm yourself. As you kept you back to loki. You didn’t want his pity, your were past this. You’ve never told anyone some of the more painful thing that had happened, not even the therapists. 

“Before Tony found me crawling through the desert I tried multiple times to end my torture. So my nightmares were from my real life Hell I went through. I haven’t had a dream for a year until I found myself in Asgard.” Loki didn’t know what to say or do. Yes he knew what being tortured felt like. But not like the torture you went through. He felt guilt for making you tell him, rage towards the people that did this to you. And oh did he want to kill them. Tears started to run down you face. As you tried so hard not to cry. You felt Loki’s hands rest on your shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

You jumped as the door suddenly swung open, before you had a chance to even think clearly enough Loki was torn away from you quickly. Bucky slammed the bewildered god in the wall behind him, the wall denting in around Loki's body. You could hear the plates in Bucky's arm click and hum as it recalibrated. His entire body was tense and poised ready fight as he loomed in near Loki, using his mass to try and intimidate the other man.  
"Bucky!" You screamed, grabbing at the exassassin. Bucky's body wouldn't budge as you desperately tried to pull him away.  
"You!" Bucky hissed at Loki. "What did you do to her?"  
"Bucky, stop!" You yelled trying to get his attention, but to no avail.  
"You think you scare me?" Loki growled back as he glared at the brunette, who's hand was grasped around the Asgardian princes throat.  
You took a deep breath, wiping the tears from your cheeks before trying to squish your way between the two men. Five tours, held hostage, tortured, raped, sent to another planet and this is how you were going to die, trapped between the lumbering idiot formerly known as the Winder Soldier and the trickster god. You managed to push way between them, putting your back to Loki and glared up at Bucky.  
"Will you knock it off, Barnes!" You shouted, his icy blues finally lowering to you. "I'm fine!"  
"No, you're not. I could hear you screaming and you have tears running down your face. I come in here and find him at the center of it." Bucky's voice was hard as he spoke, his eyes going back and locking with Loki's. "I've heard the things he's done."  
"Like you haven't done worse." You hissed at him, you knew it was a low blow but you had to get him to back off some how and throwing his own past in his face was the only thing that was going to work.  
You watched as he flinched at your comment, and could see the pain that crossed his eyes as your words and their implications sank in. He took a step back, his steely gaze baring down into you, his posture rigid. Bucky's lips formed a thin line as he nodded, that's when you realized you had just crossed the line.  
"Really? You want to go there." He stated, taking another step back. "Fine, y/n, that's how you want this to be."  
Bucky turned on his heel, throwing open the door before slamming it on his way out. You jumped at the sound, knowing you had wrecked what friendship you had had with him. You bit your bottom lip before turning your attention back to Loki.  
"Why did you really come?" You asked, closing your eyes, just wanting this night to end.  
"To know why you left.." he replied softly.  
"Cause I could finally comeback home, Loki, this is my home! You thought I could ever be happy there? Please tell me you didn't think what we did was more then just fucking." You stated, hoping to drive that wedge between you.  
You couldn't get close, refused to get close. This wasn't what you signed up for, you signed up to protect your country and work alongside others who had the same goal in mind. Not get tangled in some affair with an alien prince.  
"Darling.." You shook you head cutting him off from finishing his sentence.  
"No, Loki, I'm not your darling. Look you need to go, it's been a long day and you being here will just get the rest of them riled up." You stated, turning away and walking toward the door. You paused in front of it, noticing the finger dents in the metal that Bucky had left. "And the last thing I need to do is wreck anymore friendships cause you came here, which is a violation of the treaty Earth has with Asgard."  
You opened the door and walked out, leaving the door wide open as you left. You crossed your arms in front of your chest as you walked down the hall, heading towards the dorm, not back the party Tony was hosting. You felt horrible, not just throwing Bucky's past in face but for treating Loki the way you had. A part of you wished you could go back in time and erase what had happened in Asgard, but if you could go the past you would erase the last tour you went on.  
You opened the door to your room, stepping in the pitch black and closed the door. You didn't bother flicking on the light before you laid face down in your bed, telling yourself not to cry. You didn't have the right, you weren't the one that had been hurt. But wanted to, you didn't want to be as messed up as your were. So you buried your face in the pillows, allowing yourself the time to release a few years of the pent up tears you had refused to unleash over the years.  
"You done yelling at people?" Natasha's calm and stern voice startled you, causing you to flip in your bed and pull the gun from under your pillow. You could make out her form in the corner, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "About six inches lower and you might hit me."  
"Fucking hell, Nat!" You growled, sliding the gun back under your pillow. You rolled you eyes, really wishing that she would just go away. "What the hell do you want?"  
"What I want to know is what really happened on Asgard." She spat out, not moving from her spot.  
"We fucked, twice. That's what happened Nat, and I fucking left right after the second time. Happy?" You snapped back, rolling from the bed, crossing the room. You threw the door open and walked out, you had been upset but now you were getting pissed. The one solace you wanted was just to go to your room and pretend you didn't exist.  
"Y/n!" She yelled down the hall, following behind you. "We aren't done talking."  
"Fuck you, we are done talking!" You shot back, throwing open the door that led towards the training room. She was still hot on your heels when you stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Nat don't you have somebody else to go interrogate? How about you go find somebody else to live vicariously through, or how about you stop living through everyone else and get your own life!"  
Her eyes widen, glued in her spot as you turned and stormed down the hall, heading straight to the training room. Fuck it, might as well go beat the shit out of the punching bag, and possibly piss off somebody along the way. Seems like you that's all you were going to do tonight anyway.  
You opened yet another door, feeling the cold air from the air conditioning of the training room. Tony insisted on keeping the room frigid, for reasons he kept to himself. You ignored everything else, and anybody else who might be in the room. Striding up the heavy bag, your threw your first punch, not bothering to slow down as you neared. The bag swung hard back, before it swung back toward you. You threw your knee into it, watching as it swung back again.  
You hadn't been paying attention, otherwise you would of noticed the brooding brunette in the corner. He did notice you, and walked right up you, taking large steps. He grabbed your shoulder and swung you to face him, you didn't hesitate as you threw your punch, aiming at his face. Bucky instinctively moved to side as he threw his own. The two of you continued to fight in attempt to get out your frustrations. It took him less then ten minutes to fight you back into a corner, and as you threw to punch him again, he seized your wrist, pinning it above your head. That didn't stop you as went to punch him with your other fist, and like your other fist he pinned it above your head.  
You body was flush up against his, Bucky's hard blue eyes staring down at you. Both of you breathing heavy, silent as you glared at each other.  
"You choose him?" He growled, his lip twitching as he spoke.  
"Bucky, whatever you're thinking would of never worked out." You growled back, he put both your wrists under his hand, and slowly he brought down his other, tracing your jawline.  
"Not what I was thinking, doll." His tone soften, just a bit as his eyes traveled down your face. His index finger slowly traveled down your neck, stopping just as your collar bone before his eyes traveling back up to meet yours. "I could help you forget him, even if it is just for tonight."  
It took you all of two seconds to decide what the hell, might as well. Your lips crashed against his and he let go of your wrist reaching down your legs to lift you up. Without thinking your legs wrapped around his waist as he walked you to the center of the training, your tongues fought for control. Bucky knelt to the mat and laid you down beneath him as his lips trailing down your neck, finding its way to the junction of your neck and shoulder. A moan escaped your lips as he nipped at the flesh, his hands traveling your body with urgency.  
Bucky's fingers found your waist band with ease, pulling your pants down taking your panties with them. Fuck, you knew this was a bad idea but you needed to get the Asgardian out of your head. Bucky's finger found your slit, he slid his fingers in, teasing you as he unbuckled his pants. He pulled his fingers out of you, pushing his pants down just low enough for his cock to be freed. His lips searched out yours as he nestled between your legs and in one quick thrust was inside you.  
He snapped his hips into you hard, a moan escaped his lips as his dark hair framed his face.  
"God, you feel so good." He breathed next your ear, his hips trusting into you hard, his pace slow.  
"God, you feel so good." Mike stated through gritted teeth, his dark hair framed his face, eyes screwed shut. The thin dirty mat squeaking under your beaten and battered body. You wrists were bound above your head and the gag was in your mouth. You tried to think of something else other then the fact that you had been used by every asshole in the building and the one man you loved let them before he forced himself on.  
"No, no no." You panicked, pushing at Bucky's shoulders. His eyes shot open as he pulled himself out of you.  
Your breathing was erratic as you tried to get your bearings, heart hammering wildly in your chest. Bucky knew that look, he knew in that moment you weren't there with him but lost in your head, lost to the demons of the past. He moved to the side of you, talking softly, panic in his voice as he tried to get you to calm down but it was no good. You couldn't hear him as you tried to focus on anything else, the sound of the air conditioning turning on, words you couldn't focus on, the feel of the mat under your bare butt, the door opening.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki wandered through the tower, looking for your room, once he founded it he went in. Knowing you were not there. And he was not going to stay, he only wanted to leave a letter hoping it would explain what torture he went through, the brainwashing by a Titan from another planet. Though it was not the same as what you went through nothing could compare to that hell. He only wished to take that pain away from you. He also confused his feeling towards you. As soon as he finished. He placed it on your bed. And left hoping you would find it and maybe one day. 

“What the hell is going on in here!” Tony yelled before he fully walked in seeing Bucky partly pants-less and you gasping as you were crying. He almost had his iron man suit fully on before he had ripped Bucky from you. Once your realized it, hearing Tony’s voice you pulled yourself together and your pants. 

“Tony, it’s my fault just don’t.” You half yelled, that when Steve walked in and you couldn’t take it anymore with everyone and being at the wrong place at the wrong time, cause once Steve came in, Tony turned on him and started yelling at Steve for what Bucky did. You had to get out, Bucky was a big boy and would be able to explain it. You didn’t want to have to tell Steve what happened or why you started to cry again. You ran out of the room pushing passed Steve before he could grab you. You ran back in to your room. Slamming the door. You found your bag still packed from this morning on your bed. You walked towards your desk writing a note to everyone. As you laid the note down on your bed, you grabbed you nap sack throwing it over your shoulder. That’s when you saw a letter address to you in beautiful hand writing. You knew who it was from as you grabbed it folding it up and shoved it into your pants pocket. You fidgeted with your necklace for a moment that was still wrapped neatly around your neck.

With a heavy sigh you snuck out. You knew all the in’s and out’s of the tower just like on Asgard you had different ways of getting out of places. You ducked out into the night. The party still going and most likely Tony and Steve getting into it all because of you. You found your way to one of Shields cars knowing where they kept all the keys to every car in the building. You found one and got in. You knew that it wouldn’t belong before they would trace the car and your location. As you drove down the street of New York making your way to one of the many Shield building. Parking the car about ten blocks away, you made your way to Shield. 

“Good evening Frank.” You smiled when you made it into the building. You were greeted by one of the Security guards. He was an old Vietnam vet, ex marine you had become friends with him when you join Shield and Tony. 

“Ah evening miss y/n. I hadn’t seen you in awhile. What bring you in?” He smiled as you walked up to the counter he stood at. 

“Well I’ve been on a missions from hell.” You stated with a smile. “And I needed to look up some files about myself that Tony doesn’t have access to. That and I don’t want his eyes on my person files. And I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would also put my mission report in. You know the drill.” 

“Oh boy don’t I know.” He walked over to you, as you both then walked through the security detectors. Placing your bag on the belt so frank could go through it and then scan it, you put all items including your hand gun and knives on that belt as well. Minus the letter. You walked through the scanner as well as you bag. “All right you know you got to leave the gun and bag down here for now.”

“Yep, that I figure didn’t change.” You laughed as you walked to the elevator. You grabbed the things that you would need and could take up with you as you got into the elevator. It was mostly empty beside a few staff and agents. That you knew. You made as little small talk as you could. You watched as someone different passed by you. You did not recognize him yet something about his eyes haunted you. When he looked up to watch you pass by. You made it to you cubicle, that you once had. Well still did but never was really there cause of being mostly with the Averages and being on Asgard for almost a year. You had no pictures up or any trinkets like the other cubicles. You waited as the computer woke up. Entering you passcode you waited a little longer. 

You sat down finally as you logged on to your files, you weren’t Lying when you told Frank that’s what you were doing. But there was more you wanted, and that was to hunt down the men responsible for everything that happened to you. That made you who you were today, someone that could never love, that was damaged. For the pain you just caused between two men Well one man and a god. And well everyone else that you knew cared about you at the tower. You knew your ex was still alive and that was part of the reason why you were sent to Asgard. Which the rate you were going you’ll probably be sent back. You heard a noise like a bang, almost like a silencer of a gun. You paused as you lower yourself down. Pulling the computer unplugged so it looked like no one was there. You listen but heard nothing. Quietly crouching down you walked down knife in hand. 

You made it towards the hall looking around ever corner keeping yourself low. You weren’t paranoid for reason. You pressed the elevator door down waiting off to the side. As it opened no one came out you pressed a few random buttons before getting out of the elevator. You took the stairs instead. Making it down to the main floor. Walking out still check ever hall and door as you made your way the security. You didn’t see Frank at his desk. You calmly walked over to the security area as you got closer you saw feet lying out. You then rushed over as the rest of the body came to view. It was frank the amount of blood told you he was shot and most likely dead but still you checked to see. You looked for your stuff that was with Frank. You reached down check hoping for a pulse there was none. You looked over and saw that your stuff was gone, as well as his gun, phone and walkies.

“Fuck Frank I’m sorry.” You hissed out. Now was the time where you wished one of the Averages or Hell loki was here with you. Hell you don’t even know if loki had returned to Asgard or not. You turned hoping to make it to the door. When you saw those eyes again right as you felt two pinches in your stomach then high voltage pass throughout your body making you start to convulse to the ground that’s when you recognized those brown eyes. The face may have changed but those eyes will always haunt you. Then everything went black. 

 

malignentmac, lokilover-39, tarithenurse, lokiphan, emyhonny, thinkingoffiction, avocadodoggo, drakelover78, not-another-porn-blog-trust-me, shockwavee, fairlightswiftly, moodygrip, crystlblu,runningawaywithloki, lokigreyvatore, rosessecreat123, loser-marsh, octobermermaid, ajosieface, nnikimosquito, sarahivi, hiddlestoner3059, wickedscorpio22, idenythis, kitkatkl, lokilvrr, instantnoodlese, drakesfiance, theoneanna, whatdoyoumeantheresnofood, kitkatkl, lokilvrr, instantnoodlese, drakesfiance, meyoko10, theoneanna, graveyard-groupie


End file.
